Walk the line
by elli-jollywogs
Summary: Bella is ready to join her older brother, Emmett, at college. What happens when she falls for her roommate Alice's arrogant, brooding brother, who seems to have some sort of hold on her. What secrets is he hiding? Canon pairings. ALL HUMAN- or not?
1. Disturbia

A/N: Alright, well, even when I'm reading I tend to think of the characters completely different, So I think I'm going to be putting pictures of each character up in my profile, for your viewing pleasure.

Anyways, this is just a little story I wanted to write, because I was reading Twilight fanfictions all night last night, and now I feel my brain a'buzzin. So I had to start this, and I think it's going to be a few chapters. Preferably, pretty long chapters. As you can see…

Families go like this: Bella, Emmett, Charlie (Swan) -and of course, Renee.

Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme (Cullen)

Jasper (Hale) -Edward's best friend.

ALL HUMAN- sorry ):

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the characters, Rihanna owns the title, and I don't own 'Hatchy's' either. lol

Chapter 1: Disturbia

Time just creeps up on you, and sooner than you would like to believe, everything has changed before your eyes. I laid in bed, wide awake, watching as the bright red digits of my alarm clock change with every passing minute. 9:03.

I was scared, and even more nervous as I thought about my first day of school this year. College was a huge deal to me. I worked extremely hard to get scholarships, and held my fair share of jobs in a mad attempt to save money. Emmet worked equally as hard, but it was in vein. Eventually, he got a scholarship for football. Now the only thing he works incredibly hard for is a decent grade point average.

Emmett promised that he would help me move in today, and that he would show me the ropes, but even with my big brother by my side, I felt as though today was going to prove to be less than thrilling. My throat was closing, my fingers were trembling, and I hadn't even begun the day. Emmett sauntered into my room, holding a big glass of ice cold water, absent-mindedly taking a sip. He sat down on the edge of my bed and pushed my shoulder roughly.

"Wake up, Bells, you have to shower and finish packing." He said. I closed my eyes, willing myself back to sleep, but came up unsuccessful. Emmett pushed me again, except harder, and I groaned. Then, he did the most unexpected thing. Well, for me _the moment _was unexpected. The sad thing was, it was a totally expectant thing of Emmett to do. As I sloshed over to the other side of the bed, Emmett took it upon himself to dump the entire glass of cold water over my face, and into my long brown locks. The liquid brought me out of my half dazed stupor, and into reality.

"Emmett!" I screamed. Charlie came bustling through the door, his eyes darting between my soaked hair, to Emmett and his empty glass.

"What? You weren't waking up." He howled in laughter, baring his big stupid grin. "Plus I figured you were nervous about today, so I decided to change it up a bit. I'd rather have you pissed off, than have to watch you as a bag of nerves." Charlie shook his head, understanding Emmett's reason for not wanting me nervous. Everyone thought that I was positively frightful when I was nervous. A bundle of tremors, teeth chattering, chills, and tears.

"Emmett, watch your language," Charlie scolded. Sometime, I forgot how weird it was for him to yell at Emmett. Seeing how Em was nearly twice his size. He gave a whole new outlook on the term 'big brother.' I quickly sat up, groaning, as the water slid it's way past my hair, onto my face, and then onto my collarbone.

"Go shower, we have to leave soon," Emmett reminded me, with an anything but soft punch on the shoulder.

I took his advice to go and take shower. Partly because we really did need to leave soon, and I actually did need a shower, and then party because I figured it would relax me.

I used some fancy soap this time, hoping the lavender extract would calm my nerves, but all I could think about while I was washing was how completely potent the soap was. The fumes were starting to make me dizzy. So instead, I rinsed off for a good few minutes, washed my hair, and stepped out of the shower.

As soon as I was dressed, me, Charlie and Emmett all loaded our bags into the back of Emmett's jeep as Charlie hugged us awkwardly. He backed away from me, and then looked down.

"Well, you guys have fun," He mumbled. This was so incredibly uncomfortable. Not because we were leaving, but because the goodbye was something we were so completely used to. Like me and Emmett were going to the grocery store, and would be back soon. But that's how it always was with Charlie, and honestly, me and Emmett had no problem with that. Most of the time, we were the same exact way.

Emmett helped boost me up into the passenger's side of the jeep, and blasted the radio as he wound around Charlie's cruiser, and down the street.

Soon, I would be unloading all my stuff in my very own dorm room. It sounded completely foreign to me. The fact that I was able to say it, even if it was only in my head, was a surprise to me.

Emmett began weaving in and out of traffic, going a ghastly mile per hour, as I sat in the front and hummed some lyrics.

"So, are you really that nervous?" he asked, grinning wildly.

"No," I lied.

"Bells, you're a terrible liar," he finished.

I snorted. "Thanks Em." he quickly pulled in to a small diner, and parked the jeep, as he swung his legs around, came and opened my door, and hustled me out of the car.

"You're hungry, right?" I nodded and swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Good, cause I'm starving," he said as we entered the door.

"When are you not hungry?" I mumbled under my breath. Emmett looked down at me, furrowing his eyebrows, all the while holding two fingers up to the tiny hostess.

"Right this way," She beamed. I looked up from my gaze's permanent residency- the floor, and eyed the small, red headed waitress who was checking my brother out right in front of me.

Gross.

She ushered us to a small table, as I slipped inside and pulled out a menu.

"You're server's going to be right with you," She purred. I made a gagging noise, as she snapped her head over in my direction.

"You okay?" She questioned. I waved my hand, and closed my eyes tightly.

"She's a little nervous about college, Emmett answered. The girl smiled brightly, and motioned over in my direction.

"You're…"

"Sister," Emmett finished. The girl let out a small gasp.

"Oh, how sweet!" She voiced. "Well, like I said, your waitress is going to be right with you," She nodded and winked at Emmett as she made her way back over to the podium to stand and greet guests.

"That was almost too painful to watch." I said. Emmett looked at me, and began laughing loudly. The hostess looked over and smiled, before returning to an old couple she was ushering into a bright red booth.

"Get used to it little sis. Wait 'til you find out what a stud I am in College." This time, It was my turn to laugh, after I made another gagging noise.

"Gross, that whole gagging thing, it's completely disgusting." I laughed while I stuck out my tongue at him. We never ceased to act like complete five year olds with each other. That was why me and my brother were so close.

"So," Emmett started. "If you actually like your roommate, you guys should both come up to Hatchy's tonight. It's open mic night." I smiled brightly, and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be sweet." I paused. "If I like my roommate." I shook my head. "Oh God, I hadn't even thought about that…" Emmett cut me off in the middle of the incessant worrying.

"Relax, Bells, I'm sure it's going to me fine."

"Yeah, you'll fit right in." I turned to look at the voice that was sounding off behind me.

"Tyler!" I beamed, my smile widening. "Is Angela here?" That moment, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley poked their head up from the other side of the booth, and waved at me and Emmett. "Mike!" I called.

"Bella, Emmet." Mike greeted.

"So, Bella," Tyler crooned. "Ready for the big day?" I shook my head nervously, earning a laugh from all three of them.

"Don't be so nervous," Angela stated. "You're going to be fine." I smiled and nodded again. After that short exchange, our waitress; a large older woman who kept her eyes on Emmett, came to take our order. We told her what we wanted, ate quickly, and started back on the road.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I teased. Emmett held up his hands.

"Not in the jeep," He pleaded. "Anywhere but the in jeep." I laughed wildly, as I cranked up the volume to the stereo. Emmett and me started goofing off, singing old Led Zeppelin songs, and eventually making up our own words to old seventy songs. As soon as we had made it to the front entrance of the campus, I started hyperventilating.

"Whoa, Calm down Bella, don't start acting all dazed and confused on me now," I had to laugh at his lame attempt at a joke.

"It's just so,"

"Big?" He finished.

I smiled, mouth agape, as I took in all my surroundings. Apparently such a place existed that could only be described as heaven and hell on earth. It was by far, the most gorgeous place I had ever seen. There were enormous grass patch's, a larger than life library, coffee venders, tall and intimidating buildings, rows upon rows of apartments, and a few book shops. Emmett laughed at my awe struck appearance. There was also a sea of knock-out blonde bombshells making their way to their dorms in their four year old cousin's clothes. I had to laugh at that. Other than the intimidating looking sorority girls, I think I had finally found my happy place.

Emmett volunteered to help me unpack in my dorm, and stay until I had met my roommate. He was being so nice, I had a hard time it was my own brother. I pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" I laughed.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't some alien that had taken over my brother's body." He contemplated that.

"Isn't it sad how all of a sudden I can be nice to you, and your very first instinct is to think that I wasn't really your brother at all?" I laughed loudly as we walked into my dorm room. It was empty, as in no one was present. But on the one side of the room, was an array of clothes, widely strewn all across the bed and floor. And there was pink. Too much pink. I shielded my eyes, and squinted as best I could.

"Ah! My eyes!" I screamed loudly. Emmett looked ahead in disbelief.

"It's… so… much… _Pink_." He mumbled, wide eyed. I started dropping all my bags, and walking around the room, touching things, as if I were blind.

"Oh my God. Emmett, I can't see." I started. I walked straight into the table, and then into the closet as I heard Emmett howling behind me, he cleared his throat once. "Seriously, this girl's wardrobe is going to be the death of me," I finished as I opened my eyes to find a horrified little girl standing in front of me. The thing was, she wasn't mad or angry, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, that was definitely the way I wanted to make my first impression,' I stated. Someone from the doorway began laughing, before slipping into the room with another girl in toe.

"You must be Isabella," She smiled. I cringed, as I grasped her hand tightly.

"Bella, Please. And you must be Alice?" I asked, still hoping that maybe she had the wrong room. She smiled widely, and nodded.

"Well, Alice, this is my brother Emmett," I pointed towards my brother, who still had a larger than life grin on his face. He gave a short nod, and peered into the corner of our room where some leggy blonde had just strut in.

Gorgeous was an understatement. There was no way to describe how incredibly beautiful she was, and right as she entered the room the little bit of self respect I had went flying out the window. Of course my brother would take interest, and she would probably be his next conquest. I was hoping, for her sake, that maybe that weren't true. My brother could be a complete and total masochist sometimes. Alice smiled at me again, and pointed towards the door. My eyes instinctively followed.

"Well, this is my sister Rosalie, and my brother Edward."

Screw Rosalie. I had my eyes locked on Edward. Between Alice, Rosalie, and him, you could tell that their family struck gold in terms of the genetic lottery. Edward ran his fingers through his tousled bronze hair, his piercing green eyes flooding up and down my body. I instantly felt more than mortified in the clothing I was wearing. I'm sure he thought I was drop dead gorgeous, next to his completely luminous sisters, in my dark green sweater, holy jeans, ski cap, and sneakers. I looked like a complete and total fool.

"Earth to Bella." Emmett waved a hand in my face, before snapping his fingers. "She gets like that sometimes," he tried to explain. My head snapped up, and I gazed over at those daring pair of green eyes that continued to look over my body. I couldn't read his emotion, but I took the whole staring thing as anything but a good sign.

"So, like I was saying," Emmett continued. "It's open mic night at Hatchey's, this bar on campus. You guys should come." He finished off his little invitation with a quick glance at Rosalie, who was standing with such poise, I was nervous to be within a ten foot radius of her.

"I'm down, if my roomie's down," Alice chirped. I couldn't help but smile, and nod my head.

"Great," Emmett finished. "How about you two?" Emmett looked over to Rosalie and Edward, but I kept my gaze sternly centered on the blue, red, brown, and topaz colored carpeting of my dorm room.

"Yeah, that should be fun." His velvety voice made me take a quick glance up at him, and he was smiling so dazzlingly, and so brilliantly- in my direction, nonetheless- that I feared everyone in the room could hear my heartbeat speed up.

Whoa there Bella, calm down. It's just a boy.

"Well, me and my roomie have to unpack. Sorry to break it to ya," Alice shooed everyone out of our room, but Edward was the last to leave. He was soon ushered out of the door before looking back quickly in my direction, and turning around completely. He reached out his hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella."

He said my name with such reassurance and ease and beauty, that I had to shake my head to un-cloud it. The air around me seemed lay thick and hazy, and the sound of my own heartbeat could be heard pulsating underneath my paper-thin skin. I reached out my hand tentatively, as I slipped it into Edwards grasp. His touch sent shivers up my arm, and down my spine. The single most exhilarating jolt of fiery electricity was coursing through my veins. It was hard to find my voice again. But I had to stay strong. Confidence is alluring, after all. And I was not dazzled by pretty boys. That was, until now.

"Nice to meet you, too," I smiled a bright white smiled that was sure to knock him off his feet, as he returned the same smile. He held on to my hand, like it was some sort of contest.

"Alright, Edward, if you're done harassing my roommate, we have matters to attend to." I laughed and backed away as Edward murmured goodbye, and snapped the door shut behind him.

As soon as I had finished unpacking and sharing some heavy girl talk with what had to be the world's smallest eighteen year old, I finally came to the conclusion that me and Alice were going to be great friends.

"But, I mean, you should have seen the look on his face!" I yelled. "I was expecting him to at least be a tad bit sorry for putting Charlie through that, but no. All Charlie did was walk down the hall, look at Emmett lounging across one of those old cots, like he owned the place, and Charlie went on a complete and total rampage." Alice was clutching her side from laughing so hard. "Charlie made Emmett go and apologize, fully clothed, to our neighbor, who, let's just say- in her condition- looked pretty damn happty to see him." I started tearing up as well.

"She was on respirators and everything. The doctors said that Emmett really 'startled' her," I began laughing so hard, I was bound to roll off my bed.

"What I wouldn't give to have seen your neighbors face after Emmett showed up at her house like that!" Alice was positively beaming at this point in the story.

"The best part is, the whole football team back home called him The Reaper, after that incident." Alice howled.

"I can't believe she almost died," she said more seriously.

"She was more than alright in the end, Alice," I said after a while, willing myself to laugh harder. Alice checked the clock in the middle of our beds, and the small table, and wiped away a stray tear from her eye.

"We should start getting ready," she stated. I looked at the time.

"Alice, its 8:00" She motioned for me to continue, as she raised her eyebrows. "Open mic night doesn't start until 10:00." She laughed, and if it were possible, I was more scared of the little pixie than I had been of coming to college at all.

'Well, that means I have two hours to see what I have to work with here." Yep, definitely scared.

Alice began to raid my closet, and pulled out an assortment of possible ensembles for me to wear. She finally settled on a pair of dark blue badly ripped up skinny jeans, a loose, sparkly, midnight blue dress shirt, and a pair of bright silver, closed toe pumps.

Then she began to tousle and tease my hair into a big mess of what appeared to be inconspicuously light sex hair, and dabbed on some mascara, blush, and light eye-shadow. To put it bluntly, I had gone from high school nerd, to hot college babe in under two hours. It was definitely a sight to be seen. Alice smiled at her work and clapped her hands as she made me spin in a complete 360 degree circle before getting ready herself.

"Alright Alice, we're done. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Hold your horses," she shouted from the bathroom. As soon as she walked out, my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Alice! You look amazing!" I chanted. She twirled around, and fingered her charcoal grey tank top.

"You really think so?" I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. Her shiny black, knee high boots were paired off with light blue jeans and a form-fitting tank top. Her hair was spiked out and she had a few pins stuck in the side, while her face was glistening.

"Of course I do. Now let's go, I said as I motioned to the door.

We jumped out of Alice's Porsche, after she insisted that she drive us instead of us walking. She said that walking, in these heels, was not even an option. After a few minutes, I couldn't have agreed more.

We stepped into the pub, I with my usual demeanor, and ignored the majority of the guys that had directed their attention towards us. Alice kept her eyes peeled for Rosalie and Edward, while I looked around for Emmett.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" I heard sound form behind me, I sighed as I turned around, ready for the wrath of Emmett Swan. He pulled a jacket out from underneath a side station and threw it to me. "Here, cover those up." He motioned towards my chest, and began walking around asking people how they were doing. I smiled, as I stuffed the jacket back inside the side station, rummaging around as I did so.

"You know, I highly doubt your brother would appreciate you stealing from his place of employment." I turned around to a very smug looking Edward staring straight at my backside, with the most mischievous grin spread across his devilishly handsome face.

"I wasn't stealing. In fact, I was returning what was supposed to make up for my lack of clothing tonight." Edward looked down towards my chest, and the cleavage that Alice so determinedly helped create.

"Alice got to you, huh?" He asked sincerely. I shook my head.

"That obvious?"

"It's just that this morning, you…" He paused as my cheeks were tinted a bright red. "You look good, don't worry." I believe he had the best of intentions when he said that, but I also had no doubt in my mind that he didn't realize he was insulting the real way that I look.

"Yeah, well, it's temporary," I spat.

"That's too bad," he said, flirtatiously. "Not that there was anything wrong with the way you dressed before." Edward winked. Would you look at that… Pretty boy has half a brain. But I looked at him again, making sure I would not allow myself to get sucked back in by his natural charming abilities. He was exactly the kind of boy I refused to be associated with. Rich, spoiled, complete and total dumbass pricks. I looked at him once more, cocking my head to the side, as I raised my eyebrows in an unsatisfied manner; crossing my arms together, as if to say 'oh really?'

"I'm not, you know." I furrowed my eyebrows as he finished. "What you think I am. Some spoiled little rich kid that gets everything he wants." I laughed sarcastically, as he stepped closer to me, closing the distance between us. And then I felt it again. The electricity was pumping wildly through my veins now.

"Am I that easy to read?" I wondered aloud. "Are you psychic now, too? On top of rich, spoiled, and prick-ish?" He laughed as well. I felt like sticking my tongue out at him. But this was no little argument I could solve with my childish antics. This was war, because I really hated Edward Cullen.

"Prick-ish?" he asked, apparently amused. I nodded. "Well, no." He walked around towards me, and I felt all the air seeping out of my lungs. He walked closer yet, putting his finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "You see," he whispered. His breath hit my face in a shower of cold sweetness. (wow, that sounded cheesy) "I get inside people's heads," he breathed. "It's very easy to see what you're thinking." I snorted. "Especially since it's written all over your pretty little face," he purred, rubbing his soft thumb across my cheek.

"There you are!" Alice called from across the bar. Edward backed away slowly, giving me a knowing look, and smiling sheepishly.

"I have someone you need to meet," she called after me, and grabbed my arm so I could follow her. Edward chuckled behind me, before I turned around and gave him a very un-subtle hand gesture.

"Bella, this is Jasper," I looked in front of me and smiled politely at the blonde haired boy, before the realization set in.

"Oh… _Ohhhhh," _I gasped. Alice looked amused at Jasper, and then harshly back at me. "Well hello there Jasper, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "Alice has told me so much abou-" Alice jabbed me in the ribs and I gasped for air before I could finish my statement. So this is Jasper Hale. _The_ Jasper Hale. Best friend of Edward, love of Alice's life _Jasper Hale_. Well. Suffice it to say, it was nice finally putting a face to a name. Honestly, Alice had good taste. (I, as an author, couldn't agree more!) Finally, Edward walked up behind Jasper, clapped his hand on his shoulder, and began talking about school and things. I really wasn't in the mood to pay attention. My mind was sort of swimming with thoughts. That's when Emmett walked over to us, with Rosalie following closely behind. Edward and Alice were slightly shocked, to say the least. I could care less at the moment. My brother was here to save me.

"Hey, Em!" I called, sounding slightly more exasperated than I had wanted. Edward laughing again, and looked at me knowingly. I hated when he looked at me like that. As if he knew all my secrets.

"Bells! Are you ready?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Em?"

"To sing!' I was glowing crimson by now.

"Emmett, you didn't! Tell me you didn't!" He laughed at my horrified expression.

"You're on in two minutes. And If you don't go on, I'll get fired," he added. Rosalie laughed by his side, and I shot her a death glare. She didn't seemed phased. I turned to Alice.

"Oh God, this is Oklahoma and that karaoke bar all over again!" She laughed, as did Emmett, and everyone else fell silent.

"You better get up there," Emmett mused. "I like this job."

"Emmett, I'm sure she doesn't want to get up in front of all these people and sing, I mean come on." Edward was testing my patience with that smug look of his.

"And how would you know what I want, Cullen?" I asked. Jasper laughed from behind me, as Edward shot him a perturbed look. Edward stepped closer to me, as everyone joined in laughing at my expense.

"Oh, I know what you want," he whispered in my ear, quiet enough so only I would hear. I let out a low growl, stormed off from the group I had been standing in and walked over to the DJ. He nodded his head once and I sashayed my way onto the stage, earning several hoots and hollers. Emmett looked like he was about to snap some necks, and Edward looked slightly peeved as well. Maybe it was because I was proving him wrong. But it looked like it was more than that. I smirked and winked at a boy in the audience as he high-fived his best friend. Alice started snickering, but stopped abruptly when she saw Edwards glare he had directed towards me.

"Whoa, sorry," she said quietly.

I grabbed an acoustic guitar from the stage, and strummed against the strings, to make sure everything was in tune. Once I adjusted a few things to my liking, I quickly started playing the beginning to "When the stars go blue," before I stopped abruptly and looked around the crowd, squinting my eyes. I pointed down towards Edward and spoke into the mic, a giant smirk plastered across my face.

"Hey, jackass." Edward smiled reflexively. "Yes, you, come on up here." I signaled for him to make his way up the stage and sit on the stool beside me. He didn't move, but continued smiling. "Edward Cullen, if you don't get up here right now, my brother will loose his job. You don't want that do you?" I put on a small pouty face, and smiled shyly. The crowd started booing and awing, before Alice pushed Edward roughly on the shoulders.

"Edward, get your ass on stage now," I commanded him, laughing. He shook his head no.

"What do I have to do to get you on stage?" I asked, as the DJ began setting up another mic. The crowd "oooh'd.' Edward laughed, and paused for a second, before marching up the stage to sit down next to me. He held the mic in his hands and looked me up and down longingly. For a moment I forgot the whole crowd was out there, watching.

"Kiss me," he said into the microphone. Emmett's eyes widened. Alice stood in shock. Jasper laughed, as did Rosalie, and the whole crowd erupted in hoots.

I looked slightly annoyed. Okay, _very _annoyed. I looked at him, laughed whole heartedly and said "Ha! In your dreams, Cullen," in the microphone. All the hoots turned into 'Aww's,' and 'Boo's,' Edward shrugged his shoulders and began walking off stage. Jasper was laughing even harder now.

"Fine, Edward!" Oh. My. God. That just came out of my mouth? No, take it back, take it back, take it back…

"What did you say?" he asked, as he waltzed back up the stage and sat on the stool.

"I said fine," I repeated, casually.

"Fine, what?" I rolled my eyes as people in the bar began laughing.

"Fine, I'll kiss you. Just sing with me." I smiled, and Emmett was about to punch a wall. Alice looked at me as she shook her head back and forth. Her face read 'dangerous territory.' I couldn't agree more. Jasper was laughing again.

"Jazz, shut up." I shouted. He laughed even harder at this. Edward looked at me with warm eyes, as he smiled at me, blocking out the entire crowd. Huh, who knew he had it in him to look caring…

"Are you nervous?" I asked into the microphone, mockingly.

"Not one bit," he replied confidently, never breaking his gaze.

"Good."

With that, I began strumming the chords to, "When the stars go blue," and everyone was watching intently. There were definitely more people here than I remember. This can't be good. I gulped, but plastered on my 'everything's alright!' smile, and closed my eyes. All I could really feel, was the hushed crowd, and Edward sitting right beside me. (listen to "When the Stars Go Blue" By: Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz)

Dancing where the stars go blue,

Dancing were the evening fell,

Dancing in my wooden shoes, in a wedding gown.

Edward looked taken aback by my voice. It was bluesy and deep, and sensuous. But it cracked in all the right places. It was funny really. I knew then and there he most likely thought I was going to choke. And if I were even going to be singing, I would have been lousy. I knew I was a good singer though, even if that sounded cocky. I grew up singing and dancing. They were what I was what was good at.

What shocked me most was what happened next. Edward leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked on mine, and began singing the lyrics next. I wanted to embarrass him by making him sing. But no, he has to have a good voice. He could have gotten any girl in the bar with his looks alone. Add completely sexy, deep scratchy singing voice to the list of things Edward Cullen adorned, and he was virtually irresistible. I closed my eyes, and lowered my head as I listened to his sultry voice almost whispering out the lyrics. Funny thing was, everyone could hear him, and I was trying hardest to tune him out.

Dancing out on seventh street,

Dancing through the underground.

Dancing little marionette, are you happy now?

This was it. The moment of truth. We were singing together, and the crowd was loving it. They sopped up every last cheesy lyric we sang, and the most amazing part of it was me and Edward sounded amazing together. Our voices intertwined and soaked through each other in perfect harmony as we sang the next lyrics.

Where do you go when you're lonely?

Where do you go when you're blue

At this part in the song, shivers were running up and down my spine. My guitar got louder, as did our voices, and the music wafted through the air, seeping through everyone's sensitive eardrums.

Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you.

When the stars go blue, When the stars go blue.

We finished the song In the most amazing way possible. I listened every time he sang in his overwhelmingly sexy voice, and he listened to mine in return; captivated by my voice as much as I was with his. We were rewarded with an erratic round of applause, the satisfaction of helping my brother keep his job, and a new feeling neither of us really knew how to harbor. So right as the applause was dying down, I looked over towards Edward and spoke in the mic.

"Wow, you didn't do as bad as I thought you would." he laughed at my false skepticism.

"Were you just, dare I say it… Complimenting me, Ms. Bella Swan?" he asked. The crowd howled.

"No, I was kissing ass." I laughed. "There, we're even." Edward looked at me smugly. Before the crowd erupted into cheers on my behalf.

"That was my kiss?" he asked.

"You weren't very specific in terms of your request," I replied. Everyone laughed.

"Touché Ms. Swan, touché."

Me and Edward walked off the stage, over to our group of, friends. Or people? Family? I don't know. We walked over to the group, and landed ourselves in the middle of a colorful explosion of praises; in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and I use the term 'praises' loosely. Alice ran up to me first, hugged me tightly and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "You have an amazing voice, Bella!" Jasper nodded his head in agreement, as he eyed Alice up and down, starting from her boots all the way up to the low cut opening of her tank top. Rosalie smiled at Edward and nodded her head at me. Emmett, well, let's just say he looked about ready to smash some heads in.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly. He stared at me, wide eyed, before Rosalie sighed. And put her fingers to her temples

"You are _never_ speaking to that boy again." He pointed a large finger towards Edward who looked at him politely. "Do you hear me Bella?" he stared straight at me. If looks could kill, I would be rotting away in a grave somewhere. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were laughing incredibly hard on Emmett's behalf.

"Got it Captain Kirk, no need to worry." I answered sarcastically. Then I purposely looked over to Edward. "Like I'd want to talk to him again, anyways."

The DJ began spinning again, and soon everyone was out on the dance floor, moving with the music. I stood by Emmett and talked with him about how much me and Alice were getting along. As Soon as we mentioned her name, she was bouncing over to us.

"Bella, Reaper, get out here," she motioned towards the dance floor, and I prayed that Emmett hadn't heard her little nickname slip up. He had.

"I am utterly unimpressed by your way too trusting nature, Bella. Utterly unimpressed." I laughed and shook my head.

"Like anyone else knows what that means." Emmett just shook his head, and guided me over to the dance floor, sending me off with Alice once he got a hold of Rosalie. Me and Alice were dancing around in a fun way. As if we were two 12 year old girls at a slumber party. But even though we looked totally ridiculous chanting out random words to rap songs, guys noticed. Oh, how they noticed. And boy, was Edward flippantly jealous.

I was usually very perceptive of people, and the way they feel, or what they were thinking. And as I danced with Joe, or was his name John?- I completely got the impression that Edward was sending out dangerously hazardous hate rays toward my innocent enough dance partner. Although the way we were dancing was anything but innocent.

Jazz and Alice were staring at each other across the dance floor, and I was suddenly bombarded the feelings that Alice had harbored about their 'predicament.' The way he was looking at her dancing with other guys made it plain enough for me to see that he thought of her as more than his best friend's little sister.

Joe/John was cute enough, that's for sure. In a way that his hips grinding into mine didn't bother me so much. His hands were roaming over my body and I thanked God that Emmett was too preoccupied with the leggy blonde to have noticed. He turned me around to face him as he fingered a loop hole in my jeans, underneath my shirt. My breath hitched in my throat. This man was sending me waves of pure, undiluted lust and all I could think about was 'I sure as hell hope Edward is watching.' Lucky for me, he was. I spotted him looking over at me and, J- Unfortunately, he thought the loophole, under the shirt incident was a sign that I needed to switch dance partners. Joe, or John ran his hand up my back, on the inside of my shirt, as my head tilted back. My neck was glistening with sweat, before I felt his nails digging into my back. Holy hell.

"May I cut in?" Edward asked smugly. God damnitt, he ruined it for me. He completely ruined it for me. Joe, or John looked at me as if asking if it were alright, I barely nodded, and he walked over to the bar to order another drink.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella," he said in a suggestive manner, before lightly squeezing my hand, and walking away. I would definitely have to get his number before I left. Immediately I felt Edward slip his hands over my waist, his thumb hooking onto my hip bone. I figured… This is going to be awkward. Just then, Timbaland's 'Bounce' came on, and a majority of the couples left the dance floor, but it was still crowded. Edward still would not let go of me. His large hands enveloped most of my waist, and he pulled me in close to him.

"Edward, you scared him off. You can let go of my waist now," I smirked sarcastically but he looked completely sincere.

"What makes you think I didn't really interrupt him with the intentions of dancing with you?" He asked, as he swayed my hips to the music. I laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, it could have been the look you were giving him while me and him were dancing." Edward laughed.

"Is that what you guys were doing?" I frowned at him.

"Of course that's what we were doing, what did it look like we were doing?" I asked, rhetorically, trying to brush this conversation aside. God, I really wish this song was over…

"Well, I can tell you, it most definitely was not dancing," he answered.

"And pray tell, dear Edward, what were we doing?" I asked, the anger was boiling inside me. I could feel steam ready to project out of my ears, as my face became beet red. Right after I had said that, Edward slipped his hand up my back, as the other one remained on my hip. My breathing was labored as his hands began doing wonderful things to the sensitive skin of my back. I could barely care that his hand was so far up my shirt that my back was on display for the rest of the bar to see. Right then, Edward dragged his fingers down my back leaving pieces of sensitive red flesh in their wake. I bit my lip. This was utterly ridiculous, I needed for him to remove his hands from my personnel immediately.

"I don't know what _you_ were doing," Edward whispered in a husky voice, as his hands slipped down my body and rested slightly below my hip. He turned me around forcefully, so my back was to him, and he ran one of his hands up my shirt just below my breast, and the other on my waist, just above the waistband of my jeans. My breathing hitched in my throat as I closed my eyes tight and started to pretend I was dancing with Someone, _anyone _else. This was one of the most sensual moments I had ever experienced, and it was with a guy I had barely known a few hours, and already hated. Edward's lips grazed my exposed neck, before he leaned into my ear to whisper. "But _he_ was playing grab ass." He said half-heartedly, and loud, as he slipped one of his hands over my backside. I removed it fast and backed away.

"Thanks for pointing that out in such a gracious manner." I said in the rudest voice I could muster. Edward sighed.

"He was practically raping you." I laughed.

"And what exactly were you just doing? So we were having a little fun. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," I said. Edward sighed again, and shook his head for good measure.

"Bella, be reasonable." I laughed. "It was really gross to have to watch that."

"You could have been watching someone else, buddy." He shook his head, but seemed at a loss for words. "As for the fact that it was you who was watching us, and so intently that you were able to come up with your own diagnostic of our mannerisms, I have the well deserved right to call you a pervert.

"Alright. I'm a pervert. You caught me." Edward threw his hands up, and laughed. I sighed.

"Well, you got your dance," I told him.

"Hardly," he whispered in my ear.

"Ugh." I grunted.

Just then Emmett walked up behind me, put his coat around my shoulder, and ushered me away from Edward.

"Let's go, Bells. Time to take you home," he said.

"Em, I'm going home with Alice," I replied.

Silence.

"It's okay, father. I'll be home before 1 o'clock father, I won't talk to any strangers, of contract and strange or incurable diseases, father." I finished and Edward snorted behind me.

"You got something to say, Cullen?"

"Not at all, Emmett." Edward replied, smoothly.

"I still think you should beat him up," I said. Emmett laughed, and tousled my hair roughly. I smiled, before moving with him to the door. "Listen, Emmett, I'll be fine. Go home, hang out with Rose, do whatever, just have fun and stop worrying about me," I finished.

"Fine." Emmett turned to leave. "But Bella?"

"Yeah?" He waited until Edward was out of hearing range.

"Be careful of that Cullen kid." I smiled and pushed him out the door.

"I could say the same to you, Em!" I shouted after him and Rosalie.

I turned around to find Alice dangerously close to my face.

"Jesus, Alice! You scared me half to death! What the hell are you doing?" Alice looked around nervously.

"We've got to get out of here," she begged.

"Why, what's going on?"

That's when I saw it. Jasper Hale. _The _Jasper Hale- Love of Alice's life, kissing some big boobed, fake blonde hussy. Alice looked ready to burst.

"Oh, Al! I shouted, before taking her in my arms and rushing her out towards her car. Jasper was an idiot if he thought some blonde was better than my tiny pixie of a roommate.

All I knew was that tonight was going to be a long first night back to school…

Welcome to college…

A/N: Like it? Tell me if I should continue… If not, I'll stop while I'm ahead. Lol. I'll put those pictures up soon, of the characters, and what I would rather have them look like. But feel free to use your imagination!! It's a lot better than some stupid pictures.


	2. Something To Believe In: Corona and Lime

A/N: I thought the last chapter was a bit dense, and I know that Bella likes to think… (cause who doesn't like doing that?) lol. So I put more instances where she was talking to herself, or analyzing things and such in here. I'm incorporating a lot of things from the story as well as a lot of things that the characters can do as vampires, into this story; but in a subtle way. I'll be adding sayings that Bella and Edward use, too… eventually. I know I have to update New Beginnings soon. That's next, I swear. It shouldn't take me to long, now…

I also know I'm not capturing the essence of Edward (lol) but this is just for now… they're not together or anything like that. Plus we don't know what he was like before he met Bella :o

I know this chapter doesn't look too long, but I tried. I really have to update New beginnings now…

Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns the characters, Aqualung and Shwayze own the title to the chapter.

Chapter 2: Something to believe in (Corona and Lime)

I awoke to a splitting a headache and stomach cramps. Damn Ben and Jerry's and Alice's bantering. Then, as I was finally getting resituated in bed, someone began pounding incessantly on our door. Alice was sound asleep, so I went to answer the knocking. I peered out our door, but found nobody. That was when I spotted a body, crunched over against our wall.

"Jasper?" I asked. Jasper was slumped down next to our door, his head buried in his hands.

I prayed for me and my roommate that this was not one of those habits of his. To come over at ridiculous o'clock in the morning just to tell Alice good morning or something. I opened to the door wide enough to let him in, but thought back to last night. The look on Alice's face when she had seen Jasper and that girl. Then how mindless she was to tell me that that sort of thing happened all the time with him. I wondered silently to myself if she put herself through the same amount of torture she had last night, every time Jasper was with a different girl. I don't know if I would be able to constantly convince myself, time and time again, that said boy would change eventually. It would be much to painful. Alice may be a tiny girl, but she had the emotional range of an entire continent. Not to mention the strength of all the world by being able to seek Jasper after all that he had done. He barely even knew how she felt. I was shaken out of my train of thought as Jasper shouted to me.

"Bella!" He yelled, jumping on both his feet and stumbling slightly. I silenced him by putting my hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" I asked. Jasper buried his head in his hands. And then he looked up at me through swollen red eyes.

"Jasper?" Alice asked quietly from behind the door. She looked so small with fragile limbs, in her shorts and tank top. I can't believe how young she seemed to me. I moved to the side, so that Jasper could get a good look at Alice Her eyes were swollen and puffy, and you could tell she had been crying. Her hair was mangled, and her lips were red and bloated. Jasper, on the other hand looked pale, sweaty and completely drunk.

"Ali, I had to come and see you," He pleaded softly. "You're seriously, like, the only person I can talk to," He stammered. Oops, there went his cover. Alice's face fell. It didn't take me long to realize that Alice had come to the same conclusion as me, after all, it was slightly hard to miss. Jasper was slurring his speech and constantly wiping beads of sweat off of his forehead.

"Jazz are you drunk?" Bingo, little Alice.

"No, Ali, sweetie," Alice raised her eyebrows skeptically. Why he decided to start calling her these pet names, all of a sudden was beyond me. They weren't even together. Apparently, there were a few reasons for that.

"Don't lie to me," Alice snapped. "And don't call me sweetie." Jasper's face fell.

"I thought you me wanted me to call you sweetie," He slurred. Alice's face twisted into disgust. I tried as hard as I could to keep myself from laughing at Jasper, because this was not a funny situation; no matter how comedic Jasper's drunken state made things seem. I suddenly walked over in between the two of them.

"Jasper, are you alright? You don't look s good." he nodded, and tried to keep his attention towards Alice.

"Ali, I wanted to apologize to you." If possible, Alice looked even more mortified.

"Apologize for what?" She asked, sincerely. Jasper stood close to Alice, looking deep into her eyes.

Silence.

"Jazz?" she asked.

"I'm just sorry Ali," He said softly, before turning out of the room and running back down the hallway.

"Well, that was weird," I said, before shutting the door. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"No kidding," she replied.

Alice walked back over towards her bed, slipped back inside and wrapped herself up tight with the blankets.

"Are you alright Alice?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"I am, actually." I shook my head, plopped down on my bed, and was about to get in bed when I heard another knock.

"What the hell," I murmured before swinging the door open.

"Bella," Emmett greeted half-heartedly. He moved around me, and I looked straight ahead, mouth open.

"Do come in, Emmett." I said sarcastically.

"He's not here, is he?" He asked.

"What the hell Emmett! You did not come in here to make sure we were alone…" I left the sentence hanging. "Oh my God, you did!" I screamed before slapping my forehead with my hand. Alice snickered from underneath her covers. "Well as you can see, no one's here Emmett, so goodbye." I pushed Emmett out the door after he tried to take one last look underneath my closet and in my wardrobe. I waited a good ten minutes at our small kitchen table before climbing over into bed and draping the covers over me. By this time, Alice had already gone to sleep, and I was beginning to nod off slightly. I had about an hour and a half left before I had to wake up for…

Another knock.

"For the love of God, and all things holy, it's 7:00 in the morning!" I got up, stomped over to the door in nothing but my boy cut underwear and a small t-shirt.

I stopped when I saw who was at the door. Edward looked me up and then down and smiled wickedly before walking in around me.

"Well a lot of people seem to be under the impression that they can just come in uninvited…" I trailed off.

"I was bringing Alice breakfast," He said. There was no underlying sarcasm anywhere in his demeanor. I was slightly shocked to say the least. "But I could always stay to enjoy the view." He finished. I blushed a deep shade of scarlet before walking over to my floor and picking up a pair of tight flared jeans and some socks. I pulled each article of clothing over my body, before motioning for Edward to get out. He just plopped down at the kitchen table, after I had sat down.

"Have you checked on your best friend lately?" I asked.

"Jasper? No, why?" he inquired.

"He just showed up, about twenty minutes before you did, actually." Edward shrugged. "Completely trashed." I added. Edward's eyes got wide, and he sipped on his coffee before speaking again.

"Jasper, had a rough night last night." Edward smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure he did," was all I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, anger painting his face.

"Nothing, Edward, nothing."

"I brought you coffee," he offered. Edward slipped me a cup of coffee, and some packets of cream and sugar, before smiling meekly.

"Is this a peace offering, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course not," he defended. "I bought that one for Jazz, but he wasn't in our room, he was here apparently. And now I have no idea where he is… So, I _guess_ you can have it." I rolled my eyes and let the coffee sit on the table in front of me.

"Of course." Edward laughed, before turning to his sister.

"Is she okay? Normally she doesn't sleep in." I looked over towards Alice and nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, she's just beat form last night, Ya know?" Edward shook his head. "Wait, sleep in? It's 7 o'clock in the morning, Edward," I snorted, and raised my eyebrows incredulously. Edward shook his head, sipped his coffee, and chuckled as well.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked. His eyes locked on mine, and I met his gaze before turning away nervously.

"I'm only answering because you brought me hand-me-down coffee. That's probably the nicest thing you've ever done for anyone," I said, while absent-mindedly shrugging my shoulders. Edward did not look amused. "Don't worry Edward, I'm touched, really. And as far as last night, I guess I did have fun."

"You guess?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I never did get Jay's number," I said smugly.

"Eh, you didn't need it," he replied. I willed myself to look straight into his eyes. "He wouldn't have called anyways." He was being completely serious as he took a big stupid sip of his stupid coffee. I wanted to throw it in his face.

"Oh really?" I asked, biting my lower lip. "And how do you know that?" I wondered aloud. I quickly brushed my fingers through my long tangled hair, while simultaneously looking up at Edward, and blowing my pent up breath out.

"I told you, I'm very perceptive." He paused, and I rolled my eyes. 'don't throw the coffee Bella, you have more self control than that.'

"So where did you guys jet off to after the bar?" he asked.

"Back here, what about you and Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow. He smiled ruefully.

"Do you really want to know?" His laughed reverberated off the walls after seeing my face twist in disgust.

"Ew. Spare me, Cullen."

"Well, I've got to go," Edward said, before taking one last gaze at me, and exiting out the door. Once I knew for sure that the devil was gone, I plopped back down on my bed, sighing.

"You two are horrible to each other," Alice whined. "I could barely pretend to be asleep without squirming the whole time." I laughed loudly as Alice made her little confession. She began rubbing her eyes.

"So, it wasn't a dream was it? Jazz was really here?" I nodded solemnly and somewhat sympathetically. "Alright. Let's go out and get drunk tonight." I laughed again, and smiled at Alice.

"Your wish is my command, roomie."

As soon as I was finished with classes, Alice and me got together the hottest outfits that we could possibly put together. It wasn't something I was used to, dressing up and getting ready to go out. I remember back in high school when I wore jeans and a t-shirt. I never straightened or curled my hair, nor did I wear any make-up. I guess I was either content with who I was, or I didn't really have anyone to impress- which was true. Sure I had dated in high school, but they were all my buddies. I never felt anything more than friendship with any of them, no matter how long we dated. I guess that's just how I was. I figured back then that I would never find someone who was right for me. All the guys at my high school were persistent, really.

I shimmied into a pair of light blue, ripped skinny jeans, Bright teal stiletto pumps, and a blue, teal, purple and green tie-dyed dress tee shirt. My hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung in the middle of my head, and my eyelashes were dark, long and curled. Alice decided to wear a black turtleneck mini-dress, curled out hair, light makeup and bright silver boots, with a chunky silver necklace to match.

I was so incredibly excited to get out, drink, have some fun, and not have to worry about anything like my crazy brother or any of Alice's obnoxious family members. Not to mention, it took Alice's mind off of Jasper.

As soon as we arrived at the bar, me and Alice commanded the attention of every single male in the room. Even if there were 50 hussies dressed in no more than a pink miniskirt and a mid-drift baring tank top, that left little to the imagination, we were the one's that the boys weren't able to stop gawking at.

It's funny really, less isn't more in terms of clothing at a bar.

As we sauntered over to the dance floor, Alice kept her eyes peeled for any potential dance partners, as did I. My mind was no where near fully focused though. My thoughts continued to drift back towards the happenings of last night, and what everything had meant. Of course I would be the one person on earth to over analyze simple sentiments. The thing was, I remained completely quiet about my musings. It wasn't as though I could tell Alice how I felt. I was, after all, thinking- if not indirectly- about her own brother. I knew how odd that could make things between us. And although part of me wanted to pretend nothing had happened last night, for me and my roommates sake, I knew that I could not deny the feelings that I had tried so hard to keep to myself. As though hatred weren't one of them, there was something more, I believed. If I knew what was good for me, I would look harder for a dance partner, knock back a few drinks, and have fun with Alice. That way, I wouldn't constantly be thinking about how dazzled I had felt when Edward leaned in close to my ear, when he wanted to whisper- a completely unnecessary, and more than likely inappropriate, sarcastic comment in my ear. How the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, while my mind tried to process the sweet breath he had expelled onto my face. There was no denying it. I had been dazzled. And it was something I had tried so desperately to forget. Especially after this morning. Why I let him get under my skin was a mystery to even me.

Every faceless male I glanced over, spilled into my mind. Nothing had appealed to me so far- nothing, that is to say, with the exception of the cold, tangy drink that was seeping down my throat, causing my mind to haze only for a moment. I could sit back and watch the party from afar, like I would have in high school. But I knew Alice would be intent on having me with her the rest of the night. Scouting out poor defenseless men. Our prey.

Alice's face fell over to a slightly crowded corner in the bar. Men continued whistling and howling, as she made a beeline over towards them. That's when I saw the man from last night. The one I had danced with. John, or Jerry. Jack, maybe? He was leaning casually up against a corner, smirking at some of his male friends. Instantly, my eyes feel to the floor. Terrified. My blood boiled underneath my skin, as I recalled the events of last night. Our dance was one for the records, if I did recall correctly. One that Edward had tried insulting with every last bit of sarcasm he had left in his body. No doubt I would be a fool to forget the chemistry between me and this- guy that I couldn't recall his name… No doubt at all. But for some odd reason, I had no intention of going over to where he was now perched along the wall. I was far to embarrassed at the audacity that I had exposed last night.

"Holy crow!" I screamed suddenly.

Alice looked over to my fallen face, and was by my side in an instant with her quick pixie-like reflexes. She did not attempt to hide her concern for me, as she put her hand lightly to my back, and began trying to meet my gaze. Her attempt was in vain. There was no way I was lifting my eyes from the floor.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked sullenly. I shook my head, trying to coax out the feelings of confidence I had only moments before. This guy was amazing. Why I suddenly felt self conscious in front of him was something I was not to sure about. It might have had to do with the fact that he looked so relaxed and natural sitting against the wall. I felt instantly out of place. I didn't belong in this bar. I didn't belong in college. I was no blonde bombshell, eager to flaunt the clothes that were accustomed to cling to every single curve of my body. I had no desire to stumble into my dorm room at three o'clock in the morning, giggling obnoxiously and waking my dorm-mate. I had absolutely no craving to skip any of my classes, nor did I have any intention to. I was here to learn. I should be back in my dorm, with my glasses, and my books, and my laptop, and I should be writing a paper or something. But all my homework was out of the way. Alice had intended that I do hoe-work, instead. That meant finding a decent enough guy to dance with, and drinking some. She supposed there was no harm in that. But with the way I felt now, I wasn't exactly sure that being here was a good idea. Something was bound to happen, I knew that. I had a paper or something I had forgotten to write. I quickly went over a checklist in my head of all the homework I had been assigned in my two classes. It was all complete. Ready on my laptop and scan-drive. I was prepared for classes tomorrow, and I had even taken the time to look into the semester course outline for each teacher's lesson's. I was fully prepared. Still, I could not shake the feeling that something I was going to find dreadfully horrible, was bound to happen.

The moment the thoughts had run through my mind, Jay had tuned his attention towards me, and smiled graciously. I was thankful, in that moment, that I was indeed fully clothed, and had drank enough to make my insecurities flush away, and enough that my bantering could become considered socially acceptable. Jay- for sake of not remembering his name, walked over to me, his arms twisted across his chest. He rested fairly close to me, as Alice backed away and gave me an all-knowing grin. The whole, thinking they know everything- thing must run in their family. Edward had done that an awful lot last night, and it annoyed me- 'til no end.

"Hey, Bella," He called. I smiled in response. Although I knew it felt slightly forced. "You remember me, right?" He asked aloud. "Joe?"

So that was his name. I had been completely off. Joe looked at me with his eyes gleaming brightly in expected anticipation towards my response. I wonder how he would have felt if I had told him "No, I'm sorry, I don't recall." Would he have been a completely persistent nescience like Mike Newton had been in eleventh grade, with the whole spring dance ordeal? Or would he causally walk away, with what dignity he had left intact- for fear that by asking anymore, he would be limping back to his friends? There were two completely different paths, yet I would not find out if he would have chosen either reaction.

"Yes, I remember you. From the bar last night?" Alice smiled devilishly over from the opposite corner of the pub and I knew she was thinking the same thing… With her incredibly good hearing; not to mention incredibly good eavesdropping skills, she was able to think herself, exactly what I had been thinking moments after Joe had asked me whether or not I had remembered him. Of course I remembered him. I was the one to seek him out first, was I not? On top of that fact, I was the one who had been mortified that he had been here tonight. A small part of me had felt like he was ruining my night. Another part of me figured he could make this worth my while. The other part of me, the part that had remained bigger than any other part, told me that Joe would prove to me to be another Mike Newton of sorts. Except this 'Mike Newton' had better flirting skills, and was easier on the eyes. Not that mike hadn't been cute. He was exactly that, _cute_. But this man was anything but cute. He had a small tattoo covering his forearm of what appeared to be a skull with a snake slithering out of it's jaw. Like I said, anything but cute. And although a part of me figured that I could have fun with this Joe character, I still felt oddly detached. It could have been my mind finally reprimanding me for even considering having any fun. Or it could have been that my brain had been consumed with thoughts of Edward. Either way, I knew this wasn't good. Something must have been wrong with me.

I looked once over at Joe. His smile was sending warm waves of contentment over my body, like pulses of warm, smooth sunlight. But it was nothing compared too…

No. I could not think about that. I can not think about that.

Warm waves of sunshine would probably be the closest I could come to Hot, intense waves of electricity that had pulsed through my veins- through my entire being, making me feel faint and blissful, simultaneously. I guess I had to settle. But I was used to settling. I lived in Forks so that my mother could be happy with Phil. I had dated Tyler Crowley for a year, because it was convenient. Not because I had felt anything for him other than friendship. I had promised Charlie I would go to the same college as Emmett, so that I could keep an eye on him- funny, because he was older. And that's not to say I didn't have much of a choice there anyhow. Charlie hadn't literally forced me, but it wasn't like I would be accepted anywhere else. I closed my eyes for a moment. I was giving up everything for other people's happiness. Normally, I would have deflated, realizing this. Right now, I was happy. Because I was here, with Alice, at the same school as my brother. If all of these things hadn't of happened. I would have never met-

"Bella?" Joe asked. I looked up to him, a curious look placating my face, as I waited for him to continue. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked as though he were sure I would say yes. I had another fleeting thought… One that included me telling him that I didn't want to dace with _him_, or that I was to busy, or that I simply did not wish to dance at all. I could find a few excuses. Some more unlikely than others, but excuses nonetheless. Instead, I found my hand intertwined with his, as my body came crashing into his. The feelings of warmth resurfaced as he pulled me so close, I could literally feel the blood rise to my cheeks. I had to admit that although I had considered this another way in which I would be settling, I wouldn't mind if I was settling for Joe. He was definitely a catch. But with Edward's infinitesimal beauty as a comparison, it was hard to see where I had won in this case. Joe was definitely someone I could see myself with, even if it were only for a night. He was definitely more so my type. He was no pretty boy. With the heat radiating off of our bodies I found it harder to breathe. The air was smoky, but I had my doubts that it was from any form of cigarette. It was the atmosphere that enveloped me and Joe. I wanted to reach my hand out and skim his tattoo. Instead, I settled for rocking in sync with his body to the hypnotic notes that poured out from the speakers. Alice was laughing bemusedly at me from her perch in the corner. She was speaking to some boy I could not see very well. Not that it had mattered. Joe was doing a decent job of distracting me from everything that had surrounded me.

After the song had dissipated, and couples parted form the dance floor, I was swept away by Alice- after promising Joe another dance later. We quickly dispersed from the crowd to retain drinks in order to satiate out thirst. The previous bout of alcohol had not been enough, and I was so hung up on settling that I righteously assumed the drinks would quill my own incessant nagging. Settling was my own fault. I believed that entirely, and now all I had to do was convince myself wholly. The tiny shot of liquid poured down my throat as it burned every twist and turn at danced around. Alice ordered us another round, as though sensing that I was no where near intoxicated enough to continue the night. I picked up the shot; after we had slammed a round with a few boys at the bar, and raised the glass, shouting "Here's to not settling!" Alice raised her glass, as did a few other contestants, and said "Here, here!" Instead of immediately drinking the shot, I lowered my head. If I took this drink I would be a hypocrite. It didn't really matter, in terms that I was only lying to myself, and over an alcoholic beverage nonetheless. It still felt incredibly dirty for me to be lying like that, even if it were to myself.

I made a silent salute in my head, before knocking back the shot…

"To walking the fine line between settling and living." Alice and I had turned in our seats, only to find ourselves feeling as though we were turning a lot more.

"Oh no," I prompted. Alice looked at me, wide eyed. She started giggling ferociously. I mentally scolded her for not having though this planned out better. We were going to have to find a designated driver, and take some of that anti-hang over medication, and stuff like that. All because we were too eager to get drunk. Alice turned to me before speaking.

"Alright, we can hang out a while longer," she slurred, as she laughed again. I furrowed my eyebrows as we downed another drink. She wiped impatiently at her upper lip. "Then we're going to have to find a ride home," she said. Simple enough. "Bella, I know you're going to hate m-me," she stammered. "But he's the only one I can call-" She didn't have to finish that sentence.

"No, we are not, I repeat, not, going to call your brother," I demanded. I hoped to God that I sounded more forceful than I was sure I could. As if confirming my own accusation, Alice began giggling uncontrollably as she spun around to the bar and ordered another round. I didn't need anymore prompting.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes, was all he said," Alice confirmed. I cringed.

"They? He's not coming alone? who's going to be with him?"

"Whoops," she said, wide eyed. "I forgot to ask."

It was bad enough he had to see me like this, now more people were coming? I wondered silently who it was he was going to be bringing. For my sake I hoped it wasn't a girl, only because that would be completely awkward. For Alice's sake, and more than any other fear I had for her, I hoped forcefully that it was not Jasper.

My hoping was in vein.

Edward and Jasper both pulled up to the parking lot in Edward's silver Volvo, as they turned off the engine and ran towards me and Alice. Edward immediately jogged up to his sister, as he checked to make sure she was still breathing. Jasper stayed behind. I sighed dramatically as I attempted to get back up.

"I see you didn't kill her," he sneered. I laughed sadistically as I looked him straight in the eye. At that moment I wished I felt as sober as I appeared. I wondered inwardly if Edward could tell that I had drank as much as Alice; who was being hauled off to her canary yellow Porsche, by Edward. He buckled her in tightly, as she leaned over on the headrest, shutting her eyes. Edward sauntered over towards me, as he looked my body up and down. Immediately I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks the way I had earlier, when I was dancing with Joe.

"I should probably just leave you here," Edward called. I shook my head, all the while rolling my eyes. A great skill, if you asked me any other day. Right now, it felt second nature. Every part of my body had a mind of it's own. I quickly noticed Jasper slip into the driver's side of Alice's Porsche, and start looking through her purse. Alice fought him off weakly.

"What is he doing?" I shouted, in frustration.

"Driving my little sister home," he repeated, as though I couldn't understand a word he was saying. He drawled out each of the syllables, treating me like I was a kindergartener who didn't comprehend. It frustrated me greatly. "he needs the keys." I felt a fleeting moment of complete and totally pity wash over me as I looked towards Alice. She was so lucky she was partially unconscious right now. Although, any other time I would repeat that, would sound wrong in so many ways. I was glad that she was asleep now.

"I'll drive with Jasper, let Alice drive with you." Edward peered over towards his little sister.

"She's asleep now, no thanks to you, so I'm not moving her. And I won't let Jasper drive my car. Or anyone else for that matter." I rolled my eyes. I seemed to do a lot of that while he was around. No surprise. Edward proved to be an insufferable idiot so far. My adaptation of him barely succeeded meeting the real thing. He was even more unbearable in person.

"Holy crow," I muttered to myself, before slapping my hand to my forehead. Edward was by my side in an instant. Almost as though he had moved with inhuman speed. He was pulling on my arm, subtly helping me to stand upright. He slid me inside the car, buckled my seat belt- touching my skin ever so slightly, and then he shut my door, all before rounding the car and slipping into the driver's side. He tuned on the ignition, before the radio resumed it's previous track setting.

"Claire De Lune?" I asked incredulously. Edward rolled his eyes, before folding the sleeves to his sweater over his forearms. He was acting as though it were near impossible that I knew classical music.

"You know Debussy?" He asked as though it were hard to believe. The piano drowned out Edward's annoying voice as I closed my eyes and listened to the soft, harmonic melody that flowed through the speakers. With the song, it seemed to be an almost tolerable drive back to my dorm. Edward looked at me, and though my eyes were closed, I could sense his eyes boring holes into my forehead.

"Not well," I paused remembering when I used to live back in Phoenix. "My mother used to played a lot of classical music around the house- I only know my favorites." I referred to the song playing, before sighing and leaning my head back on the headrest. My eyes flitted close for the briefest of moments before opening once again, and promptly shutting altogether. Once I had awoken, it was to find myself huddled next to a cold marble statue. The air blew in a frenzy around me as I struggled to take in my settings. I was just outside my building, floating. I looked down and noticed a pair of blue jeans. As my eyes looked up I saw Edward in all his glory. He was carrying me up to my dorm room. I sighed to signal to him that I was awake. He looked down and noticed at my exhausted appearance, as he "Shh'd" me.

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked. He merely laughed.

"For all it's worth, I don't think they fed you enough back at your old high school." I laughed, because it was partially true. I barely ate back at school, but not because I was interested in staying as thin as possible, like some other girls. I was simply distracted enough that I would stray away from eating. My mind was spinning. My thoughts seemed to be going a mile a minute, and all I could do to keep grounded was to wrap my arms around Edward, close my eyes as tightly as I could, and gasp every short breath I expelled into his stone cold, marble chest. My final thoughts before nodding off to sleep had been 'From my view, it's plain to see, he has the body of a God.' I don't believe I thought it because he was good looking- not that he wasn't, but because of his structure. He looked to be molded out of clay. Like some model from a magazine, it was hard to believe that I could touch him, and he was real. That I could cut him and he would bleed. Just like me.

(ahahahh, oh, the irony.)

My eyelids wrenched open to a room that was not quite to my liking.

"Too. Bright," I muttered, before throwing my dark purple covers over my head. I heard a throaty chuckle sound from the kitchen table and lifted my blanket to find Edward Cullen, sitting at my kitchen table, staring at me. I wanted to scream at him, or throw something at him. He was so incredibly dense! Not to mention intolerable. I wanted to rip his throat out with my bare teeth. (ahahahhh. I know, I'm killing you here.)

But he had coffee…

I sighed heavily before rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. Something only little kids would do, yet I felt compelled to do so. I had a very large feeling that last night I was acting like a child. "Did you stay all night?" I looked up through heavy lidded eyes, at Edward. He was running his thumb along the edge of his cup of coffee, staring at me. I quickly did a once over of myself. This time, I was wearing my clothes- thankfully. I only hoped I had nothing on my face or in my hair.

"Can I have a human minute?" I asked, before he could answer my question..

"A human minute?" I nodded, and he gestured towards the bathroom muttering 'be my guest'. I quickly shuffled into the compartment and checked the mirror. Nope, I was good. My hair was a little messy and my mascara had smudged a bit, but other than that I was fine. Instead of thinking up other reasons as to why Edward Cullen was staring at me, I grabbed a bar of soap and washed my face, pulled my hair up into a cleaner, less messy ponytail and walked out.

"Are one of those for me?" I asked too hopefully. No doubt he had an excuse for why he had two cups of coffee, and Alice was not here. I'm sure this time he couldn't blame it on Jasper not being home.

"Yes, actually," He passed the cup of coffee to the seat across from me and motioned for me to sit. I warily took the seat and raised my eyebrows in suspicion. "Don't worry, it was the least I could do for letting you sleep in," he smiled wickedly, and I quickly mulled over in my mind the events that had unraveled in the past few seconds.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Class," he replied breezily, before biting his lip in a half-hearted attempt to hold back his laugh.

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly. The fear was bubbling up inside me. My throat was dry, my hands were trembling. My skin morphed into a sold shade of white.

"Ten thirty." he replied.

I screamed.

"Edward I had class at nine! I can't believe you let me sleep in. Oh my God, did I have a paper due?" I racked my brain and sighed in relief. But I missed a class! The one thing I promised myself I would not do while I was here. It was only my third day here!

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, my throat was closing, and I was blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. They lingered behind the surface of my eyelids for a moment. I willed them not to spill. I _would not _spill tears over something Edward Cullen had done to me.

"Oh I don't know," he paused. "You just looked so peaceful while you were sleeping." he replied sarcastically. That did it. The flood gates were broken, and in a horrified instant, I was spilling tears right in front of Edward Cullen, my roommate's brother, no less. I buried my face in my hands, and shook as my body was racked with sobs. I wanted him to feel horrible, and responsible, so I managed to lift my heavy head from the palm pillow of my hand, and ran for the door. Edward was there before me in record time.

"Bella, what's wrong?" What's wrong? He asked me what was wrong. Could it be that just last night I was thinking of how every single instance in my life had been me settling. For once, I was going to excel at my classes, so I could graduate with the utmost honors. Now, I don't think that was possible. I missed a class! And On Edward Cullen's account. I was so incredibly irate, and cheerless that I barely noticed Edward had taken me into his pale, stone arms. My body was practically convulsing, as the tears traced down the soft pink glow of my cheeks.

"Bella, it's just a class," he sighed, trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm here on a partial scholarship, I can't be failing to attend lectures, or get bad marks! I'll loose that money, and I can't afford to pay for college!" Edward looked down at my body. I wondered if he even really cared that I was practically three days depressed. Instead of considering whether or not he was true, he hugged me closer and stroked my hair, before pulling me over towards my bed and sitting me down next to him. I leaned on his shoulder, hiccupping.

"Do you have any more classes today?" he asked.

"One and it starts at three,"

"Alright, you should get some sleep, and I promise to wake you up for your next class." Edward looked down at me, and I returned the gaze warily.

"I don't trust you," I murmured, suddenly feeling as sleep deprived as I must have been. Edward chuckled, and leaned me back into the mattress, with my hands still resting against his big arms. He pulled the cover tightly over my body, and stroked my hair once again. "No one ever really does," he said swiftly, before adding. "But I don't break promises." I furrowed my eyebrows. "You have my word on that."

I wanted to ask him how much his word actually meant, seeing as how he and I never really got along. Even in the few days that we had known each other. We didn't really fight fair either. But for some strange reason unknown to me I, dare I say it, trust him on this. Maybe not on other things. I highly doubted that I would be able to trust him when it came to any thing else. Like if he were trying to save my life, say; because I had fallen down the side of the building, and he was the only things holding me up, but the sides of the building were a mirror, I would be dead. I would never trust him in that kind of way, but I would definitely trust him when it comes to this. And even if he weren't completely honest in the beginning, I would imagine he wouldn't want to encounter me as hysterical as I had just been. I snuggled into the blankets, as I twisted my fingers around the edge of my pillow.

"Are you staying?" I asked him, suddenly.

"I will if you want me to," I snorted in response. "I figured." he said, laughing. "But I have to wait for Alice to get back, so go ahead and sleep." I needed no further prompting as I felt the back of my eyelids, shutting out the rest of the world.

"Bella, wake up," I felt someone shake my arms. "Bella," they yelled loudly. I opened my eyes to what I would expect. Or, not expect, really. Edward was staring down at me. If you don't wake up I'm going to pour this on you. I looked towards the glass of cold water and jumped out of bed, stumbling into the corner.

"Please don't, I beg of you," Edward laughed as he set the glass down at the counter. I know what that felt like, having someone wake you in that manner. It wasn't at all fun. It had happened so many times before. My senior year, when my truck broke down, Emmett had to drive me to school , and ever time I had slept in for more than a minute I welcomed a nice cold glass of ice water to the face.

"Whoa, I wasn't really going to pour it on you," he said.

"Emmett was here, wasn't he?" I asked. Edward smiled his bright white smile, before my eyes glazed over and my mind went blank.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" I groaned, as I was snapped back into reality.

"What did I say?" I murmured.

"Oh, it was nothing." he replied, before taking a look at his watch. "You've got a half an hour to get ready for your earth science class," he said confidently.

"Oh thanks." I rubbed my eyes once again. "Wait, how did you know I had earth science right now?"

"I went through all your stuff while you were sleeping," he replied truthfully.

"Of course you did."

Edward laughed wildly, placing the cup of coffee in my hands, from earlier. "I promise I didn't poison it." I looked at him skeptically, as he leaned in close to my face and sighed- expelling his sweet breathe directly into my nose and throat. For a moment, all thought had been erased from my brain. I took a drink quickly and then began sipping back as much as I could before slipping into a new pair of jeans and a fresh tee shirt. It amazed me how fast I could slip into old habits. I quietly picked up my bag from my place in the corner of the room and made my way over to the door with Edward in hot pursuit.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked as we made our way to his silver Volvo. Strangely, it was parked in the same spot it had been last night. I may not have remembered much that night, but I did remember that. I also distinctly remembered, no matter how hard I tried to forget, how I feel asleep in his arms. His cold, marble arms.

"Yes, thank you." I shimmied into the seat, and buckled the seat belt while Edward slid into the passengers seat. He gestured towards the jacket. "I brought that for you, last night, in case you cold or something," he said, as if trying to explain the reason for having it hanging over my seat.

"I'm not quite that delicate," I spat. Edward rolled his eyes, and turned on the air conditioning, full blast. He began driving. I shivered momentarily before I rubbed my arms with my hands, attempting to create heat with the friction. I wasn't succeeding. Quickly, I slipped my arms into the sleeves and pulled the jacket around me, pulling it tight to my body. Edward smiled.

"Aren't you?" he asked sarcastically. I turned every single one of the vents to face his way, so that all the cool air was blowing towards him. Edward smiled, and kept his hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. I sighed in defeat. As soon as Edward rounded the corner to the building, I said "I can walk from here." He parked the car and looked towards me.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. I shook my head no, before answering.

"No, I can walk home." I paused. "Thanks for the ride, though." Edward nodded his head, as I swung open the door and climbed out of the passengers seat.

I had been experiencing a slew of emotions the entire day. Respectably, I didn't know what to think- whether or not I should be nice to Edward or continue ranting to Alice how incredibly unbearable I thought he was. I felt completely nervous when I was in the car with him, though I would never show it. Yet I felt anxious when I wasn't with him. It was as though I housed all the emotions I had kept inside for my entire life. All at one moment, they erupted. My statute had spontaneously combusted in an entire day. The entire time I had bottled everything up, I hadn't been prepared for the day that would come along and ruin all my hard work. I knew it eventually would all fall apart, but I had no idea that day would come so soon. I sighed outwardly.

…Welcome to college?


	3. Thou Shalt Not Kill

A/N: All human? MAYBE NOT… Mwahahahahah!!

I know this is short, too… But I though this was a good place to end it… Plus it's two parts.

Disclaimer: Everyone who has read my profile knows I love both Harry Potter and Twilight. J.K Rowling versus Stephanie Meyers… I choose the latter. Not only because the she rocks, (and doesn't write lame ass epilogues- oops, did I say that out loud?) but because I get to steal her characters (so long as I make sure to tell people that they are, indeed, hers)

OH JESUS. I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA. PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME

Review or PM me and tell me if you think you know what Edward is!! Lmaooo!

Chapter 3- Thou shall not kill.

After I had headed out of the classroom I was situated in, long after I had attended both my four hour lectures, I stopped to sit on a quant little bench outside the classroom. I had been taking classes that ensured my future as a biologist. I was completely fascinated in the study of living things. Although I had a harsh reaction to blood of any kind, I had never let that stop me when it came to any type of lab. Even throughout high school. For if I were to faint or anything of that nature, I had no one to ensure that I would be safe. No one would understand my weak-stomach.

I quickly pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and began writing about my first few days at school. The scenery around me had been peaceful, and dreadfully lethargic. I quickly found myself yawning every paragraph or so, and had to fold my paper and pen away, into my bag, so that I could retreat to my room once again. After a grand total of eight hours of class, I was utterly spent.

Upon arriving to my room, I instantly regretted not sleeping on the park bench, just outside Professor Banner's classroom. I closed the door shut behind me, after looking haphazardly at Edward, Jasper, and Alice sitting at the small kitchen table. I sighed, and made my way to my bed, kicking off my shoes, and pulling off my jacket in one swift motion. I had completely ignored them, and it went without saying that at least Alice had noticed.

"Bella, are you alright?" she questioned. I slumped into my bed, pulled off my socks, and huddled against my pillow, turning my back towards Alice's company. I tried, unsuccessfully, to blink back the pools of water. I was crying because I was so exhausted, and so hungry, and now I was hot in this small room that was undoubtedly overcrowded. I was at my breaking point, four days into the school year. Quickly, I threw my hands over my head and began shuddering slightly, from the tears that were now spilling over the edge of my eyelids. Alice came and sat down next to me, pulling my arms away from my face, and twisting a piece of hair away from my eyes.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just r-r-really t-tired," I sniffed. It was partially true. But I was more shaken at the daydream, or nightmare I was having this entire day. It had begun to haunt me in class. As I walked around campus I had become paranoid. Alice turned towards Jasper and Edward, the latter whom was already standing up from his seat.

"Maybe you guys should come back another time," she suggested. Edward smiled sympathetically towards her before looking at me, his eyes wandering from my face to my neck, and then quickly towards my shoulders, wincing, as he backed out the door, with Jasper in hot pursuit.

"Feel better, Bella," he commanded in all seriousness. I closed my eyes.

It had been hard for me, over the years, to cry. Nothing had ever seemed to make me want to express what emotion tears had indicated. Nothing had ever evoked such an intense feeling from me. I had endured my eight hours of lectures, and had slept from four in the morning until ten o'clock, which barely constituted as sleep for me, and on top of that, I had been having these daydreams in class, that proved to be nothing short of intense, vivid nightmares.

I had been sitting in class when I felt a cold hand brush the hair over my shoulder, exposing my throat. I knew what those hands felt like. It was all to familiar, that feel. The hand slowly traced a line from the top of my jaw, down my shoulder, to my collarbone. The coldness sent a wave of pleasure and fear down my spine. Then I felt it. The sweet breath on my exposed skin. The perfectly pink lips, that dipped into the crease of my neck. He kissed my sweetly, and all I saw was a brilliant burst of stars, and I was falling- letting out a blood curdling scream.

Alice was at my side in minutes, as was Jasper.

"Bella? oh God, she's bleeding," Alice said. Her expression was only that of shock. Alice kneeled down towards me, as I reached out instinctively towards my neck, where Edward had kissed me in my dream. There I felt a drop of blood. Only enough to cover the very tip of my bony finger. But that was all it took. I quickly flew out of my bed, and searched around frantically for something that could have cut me. I shuddered with the realization that there was nothing that could have possibly nicked my neck while I had been sleeping. Alice winced outwardly as she grabbed a napkin.

"Here," she said, holding it at an arms length. The copper-rust scent drifted into my nose, as I wavered slightly and pressed the napkin into the cut. I drew in a deep, ragged breath of air, before turning my attention towards Alice. She was panting slightly, and that had made me even more nervous.

"Alice?" I asked. She turned her head up towards me, smiling shyly. "Was Edward here tonight, while I was sleeping?" She shook her head no, and asked me what I had been dreaming about.

I quickly threw on a pair of small, comfortable black boots, and my black pea-coat as I made my way to Edward's dormitory. I wandered into the boy's dorms as I ignored the blatantly rude cat-calls that were directed towards me. I still looked like sleep, it was only that mere fact that I had been the only girl in the dormitories at that precise moment, that had enthralled them. Suddenly, and thankfully, I found a quiet, but prudent looking boy, and walked over towards him.

"Do you know where Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale's dorm is?" he shook his head, as he shut his book. He smiled widely, making me affirm my belief that I had in fact been wrong in my assumption about this boy. He was smart, but he was also a typical male.

"Third floor, go straight out the staircase, and make a left. Then follow it all the way down and make a right." I nodded at the directions as he moved his face closer towards mine. "You have very pretty eyes," he whispered. It was almost to gross when boys had tried as hard as he was trying, right then.

"Oh dear God, spare me," I murmured to myself as I pulled away. I rounded the corner for the stairway, as I made my way up to the third floor and down the first hallway. No one was up there. I mean, it had been completely silent the entire time I made it up the stairs. No doubt everyone had gone out drinking and partying. I quickly found myself face to face with Edward and Jasper's room. Their white erase board had a slew of cryptic "Call me!" messages placating it's glossy white surface. I laughed silently to myself before knocking. No one answered. I knocked again. Still, it remained silent. I twisted the door handle, which seemed to be jammed, before I used all my body to crack the door open. I stared relentlessly, as I tore the cover off of Edward. He blinked his eyes rapidly before coming to rest on me. He looked up at my serious expression, and then down my body, only coming back to rest on my neck, and the small cut that marred the whiteness.

Edward sat up reflexively and motioned for me to come and sit beside him. I shook my head no and crossed my arms.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on," I murmured. It had been apparent that I already had sounded defeated. My voice was raspy, and I was barely holding myself together with my two hands. I felt like if I chose to let go of my body, my entire being would slip away, into the cracks of the floor, flooding the lower level. Edward ran his hands over his face and through his hair, before looking back towards my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bells," he whispered. No one would have believed him with the tone of voice he was taking on.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," I said, still staring, but with a faint blush painting my cheeks. Edward stood up and closed the distance between us. He shuddered slightly at the closeness, before he ran his finger over the throat, towards the cut on my neck. I could feel my pulse beating rapidly underneath my skin where he had touched me. It was my pulse point. My heart was beating unsteadily as I drew in a deep breath and sighed loudly. Edward stepped back, and bit his lip. "Edward," I whispered. "What's happening to me?"

Edward stood stock still. His breathing seemed to have stopped altogether, as he quickly made his way back over towards me, and soon I found myself near his door. "Bella, you need to leave." He was completely serious. There was no joking or sarcastic nature o his comment. He really wanted me to go.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Bella, not now."

"Yes, right now." I yelled. "I think I deserve to know, after all." I pointed to the cut, and Edward winced.

"Bella, you wouldn't understand it," he sighed. "Let it go." I shook my head, trying desperately to scoot my way back into his dorm.

"No, I will not let this go!" I yelled, forcefully. Edward stared at me, a completely far-off look in his eyes, as he leaned in close to my face. I met his gaze. "I'm getting hurt now." I pointed towards my neck. "You see? This is hurting me." Edward winced.

"Please, Bella." I looked at him sympathetically, as I crawled around him into his room.

"I just want to know, why I suddenly start having this vivid dream, or nightmare rather, considering you're in it-" Edward growled lowly. "-and wake up with a gash across my neck when there's no possible way that anything could have cut me in my sleep." I sighed. "It doesn't seem right." I shook my head. "It's _not_ right."

"What do I have to do with this?" Edward asked.

"Everything," I stated, matter-of-factly. Then I became hesitant, and avoided his cold eyes. "You were the only one in my dream."

Edward, once again, motioned for me to sit on his bed, and I soon found myself complying.

"Bella," he started. "There are things, that even I can't explain." I nodded slowly. "Things like this," he pointed towards my neck and paused as though he were thinking deeply. "It was a coincidence, just let it go." I knew far to well, that Edward was lying.

"You're acting strangely defensive for someone who thinks that this is merely a coincidence." Edward smiled. "Maybe I just came to seek your comfort because of my nightmare, after yelling at you, of course." Edward bit back a chuckle.

"Of course. Only you, Bella. Sadly, I know that is not the kind of person you are." I smiled in return.

"Like you could possibly have even the slightest idea of what kind of person I am, already."

"On the contrary, I think I know you all too well." My smile faded, as I realized that this was his subtle way of telling me that by coming here, I was correct in assuming Edward had something to do with the nightmare that plagued me, after all.

"Are you going to tell me anything tonight?" I smiled as I leaned in closer towards him.

"Oh, I could tell you plenty. Some thing's you would enjoy, other's that would make you squirm," he laughed as my face twisted, and I wrung my hands. "Other's that would give away far to much." Edward creased his eyebrow as he looked towards me. I frowned. Edward leaned in closer towards me, before a knock at the door made both of us jump.

Edward made his way up from the bed and answered. A small blonde stood in the doorway, and Edward smiled, attempting to block her view of me on his bed. I chuckled quietly. But I had already seen her, and I'm sure she was too occupied with Edward's appearance to have noticed he was busy. Unfortunately, I had noticed in my quick glance towards the door, that the girl standing before Edward was absolutely gorgeous. She was the kind of rare beauty you would find in magazines or movies. She looked as radiant as Rosalie, but only slightly in comparison to her. She had strawberry blonde hair, and bright red lips. She was almost as small as Alice and she had the most sickly 'seductive' looked plastered on her made-up face.

"Hi, Edward," she purred.

"Hey," he replied back, coolly. She smiled and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Edward backed away slowly, so that I was only somewhat noticeable to the blonde. She nodded her head in understanding, and looked Edward up and down, before leaning over. Obviously intent on trying to make some part of her a little more, accessible, to the human eye. Edward leaned in closer, and smiled.

"Could you just write your number on the wall, Tanya, I'm kind of busy here," he said, gesturing to where I was currently perched. The blonde frowned and pouted.

"But Eddie, I-" Edward smiled brightly, leaned in closer, if possible, and whispered, "Please." as he breathed his sweet scent directly in her face. The nameless blonde's eyes glazed over as she nodded her head in agreement and turned to head back down the corridor. I smiled ruefully and shook my head. Edward came in, his face set in a serious expression now, as he tried to quill my curiosity.

"You really shouldn't do that to people. It's hardly fair," I murmured. Edward looked at me, a crease forming above his eyebrows.

"Do what?" He really was clueless.

"Dazzle them like that." I said simply. "She's probably hyperventilating back in her dorm right now." Edward laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you have to know the effect you have on people." I smiled, as he shook his head, willingly playing along.

"I dazzle people?" He asked sarcastically. Like he hadn't thought he had already.

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everyone gets their way so easily?" I laughed loudly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Frequently," I replied as I passively waved my hand. Edward laughed.

"Only you would give such a straightforward answer, in attempt to throw someone off." I smiled. "You really should go, though." I nodded, understanding that I wouldn't get an answer from Edward tonight, about the odd nightmares I was having.

As I made my way over towards the door, Edward called after me.

"Some day, Bella, you'll get the answers your looking for." I smiled and walked back over towards Edward, intent on getting one last thing off my mind. I leaned in towards him, and kissed him sound on the cheek. I blushed furiously, as Edward smiled once again.

"I know I will," I replied and crossed my fingers. "Here's hoping that you're the one to tell me." I quickly shut the door behind me and made my way out of his dorm and halfway down the corridor, before I heard a door slam. I turned around and was suddenly face to face with Edward, once again. He looked down at the floor before looking back up at me. I saw the pain flood his eyes.

"One question." I stated. Edward looked at me warily before nodding his head. "Does anyone know the truth?" He seemed hurt my question. "Alice, Rosalie, Emmett?" I asked.

"Soon, Bella," was all he said, and I turned to go, knowing full well this conversation was over on his accord. Edward swiftly spun me around to face him. He backed his head away slightly, before leaning in, and resting both his hands gently on my cheek. His touch was feather soft, but I could feel the coldness that radiating off of him. It was almost supernatural. Edward stared for a long while, before bringing his perfect pink lips up to my forehead to kiss me. I smiled shyly.

"Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

That was it then. Tomorrow.

"Until then," I whispered. I wondered quietly if he could tell how excited I had been that I would be meeting him tomorrow. That I would know all his secrets, soon. I wasn't excited at the idea of figuring out for my own sake, so that maybe the nightmares would stop. No. I had been to excited at the idea of knowing Edward that much more. The wariness of the night welled up inside me, as I tried desperately to sleep.

I walked down the corridor and made a quick left, attempting to remember exactly how to get out of these dormitories. That's when I heard it.

Sounding from somewhere behind me, I listened intently as the piano keys clashed into melodic lullaby. I followed the noise back down the hallway to Edward room and pushed the door open gently. From the corner of my eye I could spot the large stereo system, and then I was taken aback. Edward opened the door, and grabbed my hand, ushering me back in towards the room.

It was not like I could protest, seeing as how he was much stronger than me, and for some odd reason I found myself completely entranced by the harmonic piano chords flowing seamlessly through the speakers. Edward pulled me in close to him as my breathing hitched. All the air had evaporated out of my lungs and was swirling somewhere in the air around us. I swallowed. Hard.

Edward snuggled me into his chest and tentatively brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. Then I remembered something. An image, however brief it was, flashed in my mind. I had walked back to my dorm room and talked to Alice. Then I slipped my pajama's on, and called Charlie, and then Emmett.

Thank God. I was sleeping.

It seemed like it was just something that you couldn't shake. Like this was an incredibly bad dream, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't wake up. I still felt Edward's arms around me, and I still felt his breath on my face, relaxing my entire body into a dazzled stupor. Inconsequentially, I still felt the hot trail his inhumanly cold marble finger left on my face.

"You smell so good," Edward whispered in my ear. I stared blankly ahead, and nestled myself in closer to his stone chest. Edward dipped towards my face and ran his nose from my jaw down to my neck, and I tilted my head over to give him better access to the soft flesh. He ran his lips over the smooth surface and sighed.

"You know what I am." I shook my head no, still in a daze. "You do," he whispered. And then saw the burst of brilliant stars.

I shot out of my bed, sweat pouring down my face, panting like I had just ran a marathon. I closed my eyes briefly and pulled the covers off my bed. This room was too small right now, I needed some air.

It was probably the single most dangerous thing any type of college girl could do at night, walking around alone. I just needed to get out. These dreams were so real, and vivid. Sometimes, I found myself actually scared to think what that could mean. The funny thing was, I wasn't really scared at all. I should have been, seeing as how Edward knew what I was talking about when I referred to the dreams. That should have scared me. But right now, I was completely content with being curious. I normally always was, so this wasn't any break. But I needed to satiate my thirst for answers to questions that had been boiling inside of my since my first class yesterday. And the only person that could do that was Edward. I walked down the street and looked at all the bars, and stores. There were still people inside the 24 hour restaurants, and I laughed at the image in my head, of me still in my pajamas.

Suddenly, I felt a hand creep around my shoulder. My heart sped up, as I heard the large footsteps sound behind me. I threw my arm over my head, only to hit the man square in the face. He stumbled back, his blonde hair wavering, as he clutched his jaw.

"Oh God," I said, mortified.

"Jesus, Bella!" Jasper clutched the side of his face, clicking his jaw back and forth, smiling.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing out here?" I sighed and grabbed at my chest, so that my hand was covering my now sporadically beating heart.

"Well I _was_ walking before you punched me in the face. How about you?"

"Same." I smiled brightly, and nodded at Jasper.

"What's wrong? Why are you out here?" he asked, as we started walking.

"I had a nightmare." Jasper laughed before I shot him an earth-shattering death glare.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What about you?" Why are you walking?" Jasper sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Lot to think about, I guess."

"Ah," I sighed.

"And now Edward's not here, and he's the only person that I can talk to about this kind of stuff." I nodded again, respectfully.

"Wait, Edward's gone? I just talked to him a few hours ago…" I racked my brain. Maybe that had been a dream too.

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago. Said he had some stuff he needed to take care of and that he didn't know when he would be back." Jasper placed both his hands in his pocket, as we continued walking.

It was weird that Edward had chosen this weekend, the weekend I was going to ask him all my questions. I wondered briefly whether or not he would keep his promise to me, and meet me up tomorrow to explain why I seemed to be having nightmare's that kept me up until- I checked my watch- Four o'clock in the morning.

"Alice is seeing someone." I sighed loudly, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Maybe she is, what does it matter?" I stated, rudely. Jasper nodded and looked down towards the floor.

I knew Alice wasn't seeing anyone, for she was too in love with Jasper. The fact that he thought that maybe she was, could quite possibly be a good thing. The only reason he would bring it up, is so that I could assure him that she was single. But the fact of the matter was, he really needed to clean up his act if he wanted to be with Alice. She was much too sweet for him to break her. I wouldn't allow it.

Not only was I thinking of my new best friend more often, but I was also stuck thinking of her obnoxious brother. How we could go from hating each other to being completely friendly two seconds later- and then going straight back to hating each other- was beyond me. It might have been tiring, but as long as I was with him, it didn't matter. Which made me curious, or even more so. I needed to know who he was, or what he was. Not because I was interested in him, but because this involved me now. There was no avoiding it.

"I don't know, Bella." I looked up at Jasper. He was so pathetic right now.

"Jasper, how long have you known Alice and Edward?" I had to ask.

"About six years." I smiled.

"And you're nineteen, correct?" he nodded. "So is Alice?" he nodded again, this time furrowing his eyebrows. "And you-" how should I word this… "-date around correct?" he laughed.

"That obvious?"

"Sadly, it is." I glared at him, but laughed as well. "You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"What are you getting at?" he questioned, and then chuckled.

"Alice is old enough to make her own decisions, too." Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. "She's old enough to date boys if she wants, and she's old enough to party with them, and dance with them, and bring them back to her room." Jasper pursed his lips and shot me a very angry glare. I smiled. "The point is, she's a big girl. She can handle herself better than you think she can, so maybe you should think about that." I stopped talking long enough to let Jasper consider what I had just said.

I wasn't saying all those things so that he would think that Alice was interested in all these other guys, but to assure him that she was old enough to hear him out, and take whatever he had to say responsibly.

"So if you have something you need to say to her…" I stopped, letting the sentence trail off. "She's mature enough to hear you out, and talk to you about it." Jasper tried to look like he had no idea what I was talking about. I smiled. "You might like what she has to say." Jasper smiled weakly.

"I'll never be good enough for her."

"I might have to agree with you on that one." Jasper nodded solemnly. "I haven't known Alice as long as you have, not even close, but I do know that she has a sweet, innocent soul, and I've known you long enough to know that you're… don't." Jasper smiled again before sighing.

"You give much better advice than Edward ever could." I laughed. "Of course I would have had to tell him that this girls name was Samantha or something lame like that." I laughed loudly and thought quickly about what Edward would do if he found out his baby sister and his best friend were together. I laughed again. There was no way around Edward. Every thought I had brought me back to that dream.

"So how are classes?" I asked, quickly.

"Boring." Jasper paused. "How are your classes?"

I laughed loudly. "Yesterday, I had eight hours worth of lecture, and I still can't sleep." Jasper shook his head back and forth.

"I'd die." he said simply. I yawned, suddenly.

"I should be getting back." Jasper smiled and turned around.

"I'll walk you home. It's not exactly safe out here, for girls to be walking all alone." I smiled shyly. "That was a really creepy thing to say, wasn't it?" I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jasper laughed and we walked back to my dorm in silence.

"Thanks for walking me home!" I shouted to Jasper, as he made his way back to his room. "Tell Edward to come over, if he ever makes it back." Jasper winked.

"Will do, ma'am."

Jasper was pleasant company, but I wanted to get home, and I wanted to sleep in my own bed. More importantly, I wanted to sleep peacefully. Without the dreams. Maybe just this once, I would be so lucky.

My hoping did me some good.

I slept in the next morning seeing as though I didn't have classes to attend that day, and I had no nightmares. But when I awoke, Alice had already gone, for her bag was not here, and the faucet in the bathroom was running. I quickly noticed that the door was ajar. I rounded the corner, towards the door and pushed it open. Edward was wiping his face off with a towel, completely oblivious to me standing in the doorway. I cleared my throat.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" he screamed, dropping the towel. "Are you trying to scare me to death?" I glared.

"Is that possible?" Edward's gaze met mine and we stared at each other for a long while. His eyes were a light shade of green. They were absolutely fantastic. I shook my head, trying to force the thought out of my head.

"Are you going to answer my questions today?" Edward shook his head.

"No. Go get dressed." I looked down at my shorts and t-shirt and nodded, throwing on a pair of jeans, high heeled boots, and my black jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said simply. I snorted and shook my head, obviously angered.

"How do I know you're not going to take me to some abandoned warehouse or dark alley and kill me?"

"You don't."

Oddly enough, Edward walked out the door, waited for me-without turning around- and I followed. I took in his appearance as we sat down in his car and drove off to wherever it was we were going. He wore a long black button up coat, with jeans, and a white button up shirt underneath. He looked very enticing. Almost like he were a character from some movie about witches and wizards or werewolves and vampires. He almost looked evil. Almost.

Soon enough, we were at the edge of a large abandoned building. Edward got out of the car, opened the door for me, and I followed, eyeing his bronze hair wavering in the wind, with entertained enthusiasm. Edward walked me to the door of the building before I snapped back into my reality.

"No way am I going in there." I snorted and tried to tug my arm out of Edward's grasp. He never turned around. Nor did he say anything. He just stood in front of me, back completely still as he continued to look at the building. Edward edged over the threshold of the building.

"Edward, no," I struggled out of his grasp. "This is crazy."

Suddenly he tugged me in close to his chest, so that my body was pressed completely to his. I shivered, as he ran his nose along the end of my jaw and then down my neck, my tiny, fragile hands locked on his strong, muscular arms.

This was my dream.

My heart sped up and my breathing quickened as I struggled half-heartedly out of his grasp. Instead of freaking out, like I probably should have been, I focused on Edward's soft touch. Nothing was scary.

I began thinking about the first night I met him, and how we acted towards each other, and then last night, in his dorm. That's what relaxed me. Suddenly, I felt completely calm, and instead of thinking of this situation as fearful, I took in his soft, gently yet painstakingly teasing touches. Edward expelled his sweet breath on my neck, as a gasped. While being slightly scary, this whole situation had been erotic, in a sense.

His nose made it's way back up my neck, and leaned in towards my ear. "You smell so good." He spoke in his smooth velvet voice. I froze.

I shuddered and closed my eyes while his lips brushed against the skin underneath my chin, and I prayed in my head while letting loose a barely audible moan, out loud.

There was no way that I could still be conscious. Surely, I had passed out by now.

Instead of finishing out my dream and actually kissing my neck, Edward leaned backwards and stared at me.

"Feels familiar doesn't it?" I saw the pain in his eyes when he said that. Edward suddenly continued walking forwards, and I found myself willingly following his lead.

I trailed Edward into the basement of the building, but this is were it stopped.

"Edward," I sighed. "This is absolutely ridiculous. Just tell me what we're doing here." Edward stopped and turned around, looking me straight in the eye.

"This is were I come to think about things, just keep following me." I nodded and continued. Once we were to the door that led up a flight of stairs, out to a backroom that had no door into the building, only one that led outside, I was confused. Edward opened to door, and ushered me in before him. When I stepped outside, I was completely awe-struck. My jaw dropped, and my eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Edward, this is…" he smiled at my inability to form a coherent sentence and grabbed my hand to pull me out farther into the tiny meadow. The building and the trees outside acted as a barrier to this private haven. No wonder Edward came here to think. We both sat on the grass and I looked around in wonder. Edward laid down on top of the plush green grass.

"What did you come to think about last time you were here?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly? It was you." I smiled shyly and laid down beside Edward.

"Oh yeah?" Edward smiled.

"Part of me wants you to be scared of what I am. The other part, the bigger part," he paused. "Just wants you." he looked at me longingly, and I returned to gaze gladly. "Not that the other part doesn't want you, but that's in a completely different way." He laughed before taking my hand, and sitting up. I followed. "You know what I am?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head no again. He took my hand and looked deeply into my eyes. "Do you want to know?" how could he not see… I was _dying to know what he was…_


	4. Thou Shalt Not Fear

Chapter 4- Thou shall not fear

Part two of thou shall not kill…

A/N: Tell me if this chapter was stupid and I'll change it back to Edward being a vampire… lol. But I really like this idea. Two of my favorite things!! (and I'll tell you what they are at the end of the chapter)

HOLY CROW (lol)- to everyone who reviewed… I love you all. I'm thoroughly impressed with all the reviews I received. Personally, I didn't think I would get that many. People seem to like this story **much** better than 'New Beginnings' THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!

oh, and... NO ONE GUESSED WHAT EDWARD IS. You guys just wait... mwahahaha!!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer's owns everything. Onward with the story. I know you're probably dying by now lol.

There were so many questions I had brewing in my mind, but all of them were halted once Edward had set my hand upon his chest. I tried desperately to think of what he could be.

"Why would you want me to be scared of you?" I asked, suddenly remembering his former question.

"Bella, I feel like I'm too dangerous for you to be with." He paused. "More so than you could ever imagine- now that you know the truth," he sighed and leaned in towards me. His face mere inches apart from mine.

"I barely know the truth, and now you're saying I shouldn't be with you?" I asked with a sly smile. Edward slowly leaned in closer, as did I, so that our lips were brushing. Chills ran eagerly down my spine.

"Exactly," he breathed. And then it happened.

Edward's perfect pink lips latched onto mine and the kiss fell with such grace and softness that I could barely begin thinking about opening my eyes. I assumed I would wake up. His mouth was cold, but burned my skin in all its intensity and I was left hungry for breath. The kiss continued as the meadow around us burst into a familiar array of stars. I leaned back, dizzy and gasping from the power of it all. Edward cradled my face in his hands, concerned about my shell-shocked appearance. My eyes widened, and my lungs could barely catch enough air.

"Did you see something?" he asked, rapidly. I nodded my head yes.

"You better believe I have enough questions to keep us here all night," I said, breathlessly.

Edward rested his forehead on mine and sighed, breathing his cool breath in my face. "I figured you would."

"What exactly…" I stopped as I looked up at Edward. I knew he believed I was asking the wrong question from the dismissive look that had marred his face. "Are you…" Again, I received the same look. "Where did you-" I paused when I received the go ahead look. "-Come from?" I asked finished.

Edward pointed upwards. I sat still for what seemed like an eternity before speaking again.

"Up north?" I asked slowly, longing to believe that maybe there was still some hope left. Edward shook his head and pointed farther up. My eyes followed his fingers and I looked up towards the bright blue sky. Edward glanced down at me.

"This is crazy, there's no way," I said. It was that simple. There was no possible way that Edward- perfect, gorgeous, beautiful, annoying, rude, arrogant- Edward could be a…

"You're-" I paused, letting it all sink in. "An-" another pause.

"Alien."

"But-" Edward looked at me, and I glanced down towards the grass. He shook his head, and reeled backwards with laughter. "I still have more questions." Edward laughed louder and took a moment to compose himself before commencing his full blown rant.

"Here, let me make this easier for the both of us. I still bleed. Yes, this is why I'm so incredibly good looking-" I snorted. "There's no one else, you're the only other person that knows." Edward looked deep into my eyes before continuing. "I should have never told you. Alice and Rose are going to kill me."

Alice and Rosalie?" I asked quickly. "What about Jasper?" Edward shook his head no. "So it's just the three of you?" I guessed, slowly. Edward shook his head yes this time around. "So then you were adopted?" I spouted leisurely. Edward continued nodding. "You're not human." It was more of a statement than a question, but I knew that answer all along.

I stopped short of asking anymore questions so that I could have a single moment to process everything. Eventually my insatiable curiosity got the best of me. "Should I be scared?" I asked, with a small smile painted across my face. Edward appeared emotionless.

"I think maybe you should be."

"But I'm not."

"It would appear so."

"If I tried to leave, I'm sure you would just run after me and catch me." Edward smiled at that.

"This is true."

"So, how did you get _here_?" I asked, still in awe from his revelation. Not to mention I could barely even pretend not be enthralled.

"Do you really have to ask?" I snorted and then freed a pent up yawn." We should get back," he said simply.

"Well how do you get back?" I asked quietly. Edward's laugh reverberated around the canopy trees that locked us inside the small meadow.

"I meant back to school."

I nodded as the blood pooled to my cheeks, and I quickly got up from where I was sitting, dusting my pants off as I swayed where I stood. Edward quickly grabbed my hand and hurried me back to the front of the warehouse.

My eyes darted around the car, and for a moment I felt completely different. As though my entire outlook on his silver Volvo had changed. Really, there was an alien sitting next to me, not just a normal college boy. That fact alone made everything seem so much more much more dreamlike.

As though it weren't before.

"Do you have, um," I cleared my throat, embarrassed to ask. "Superpowers or anything like that?" Edward smiled. I could tell he was biting back his laughter. "Go ahead, laugh at me. It was a stupid question." Edward laughed wildly and clamped his hands down, hard, on the steering wheel.

"It wasn't a stupid question," he finished. I smiled sympathetically. "I think that you'll find the answer to your question is indirectly tied to the 'nightmare' you've been having." I gasped.

"You can give people dreams?" I asked.

"Give them, visit them, take them away," Edward replied, flippantly.

"Oh, so it's no big deal then," I said condescendingly, hoping to make him see I was making fun of his dismissive attitude.

"No need to be rude," he replied. "Oh wait, for a second I forgot who I was talking to." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

Very mature Bella.

"Why did you give me _those _dreams?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows, a large crease appearing across his forehead. Undoubtedly in deep thought, he was.

"I wanted you to know."

I had to ask. "Why?"

"I have no idea," he sighed.

"So it was really you in those dreams?" I asked skeptically.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular."

Truthfully, I wanted to know if it was him because he had kissed me. I mean, he had kissed me before, in the meadow, but that was one fleeting moment. I was sure by now, Edward had forgotten about it. And the whole point was that I didn't care. I didn't want him to kiss me. He was arrogant, rude, self-absorbed, and ignorant. I didn't want him to kiss me. Did I?

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure that out some day." I sighed.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. "What does this mean? All of it…" Edward looked at me, out the windshield, and then back at me.

"You can't say anything. Please Bella? Promise me."

"I promise."

"This means we go back to school, we pretend that nothing ever happened," Edward paused, before clearing his throat in attempt to find strength enough to say what he had to say, next. Edward sighed and rubbed his temples. "We go back to the way things we were." By now I had tears brimming around the edge of my eyelid, for what reason I was not sure. Edward looked at me sympathetically. "Bella, we must." I nodded my head slowly, and Edward reached across my seat and wiped the tear out of the corner of my eye. "Don't cry," he whispered.

"I'm just not sure I want to go back to the way things were," I said slowly.

"I know,' he replied. "I'll make it easy, I promise," he said. I smiled through my tears.

That night I prayed that I would dream of him. I did. And I had an intense bout of intuition. One that told me that my dreaming of him had been all my own doing.

I woke up to Alice, Edward and Emmett all sitting around the kitchen table. Emmett sighed loudly once he saw my eyes flutter open. He came rushing up to me, and sat on the edge of my bed, as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. Goodness, these people woke up way to early.

"Thank God you're awake," Emmett groaned. I laughed loudly.

"Your brother is a royal pain in the ass," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Be nice!" I exclaimed. Edward was right. He was going to make it incredibly easy for us to go back to normal. With him being a complete prick, it would be much simpler for me to hate him, and if I hated him, then it would be easier for him to make fun of me, and the pattern would start over. Thus completing the circle of Edward-Bella loathing.

"Oh no, don't worry about it Bella. I'm on the edge of my leash now as it is." Edward snorted.

"Oh Lord," Edward sighed. "That one was way to easy." I bit my lip to hold back my laughter as Edward eyed me knowingly out of the corner of his eye. He laughed wildly at seeing my expression.

"I swear to God, I'm about to kick your ass," Emmett yelled.

"I'd like to see that."

"That's to bad, because after I'm done with you, you won't be able to see shit." Edward rose from his seat, and crossed the room to where Emmett was now standing.

"Please, you guys, just stop it!" I yelled, standing up from the warmth of my small bed. Alice sat, absolutely mortified, in a hard plastic chair at the kitchen table. I sighed loudly. "As much as I would love for you to kick Edward's ass, Emmett, I don't think it's worth it." Edward laughed.

"And you!" I screamed. "Stop instigating trouble!" Edward looked appalled and shocked that I would address him, as though I had the right. I felt like I knew him all to well.

"You have no right to yell at me!" he screamed. And then suddenly, it hit me.

Edward's soft, pink lips latched onto mine. His hands clutched my hair tightly as he hugged me against his body. I backed away after a long moment, swatting his hands away from me.

"I told you I would make it easy for us to go back to normal." He whispered huskily against my lips. I sighed.

"No, you're just being an asshole." Edward laughed.

"Hey, your brother started it." I sighed. "I'm having fun with these daydreams. Technically, I can make them go any way I want." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare." I backed far away.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked quickly. "Why, Ms. Swan, I thought you would have known better than that." I sighed. "You should know by now… I never back away from a challenge." I suddenly found myself in back in Edward's arms, my neck tilted sideways as a way to give him better access for his kissing…

"Edward!" I yelled, my eyes snapping open suddenly as I fumed.

"Your brother started it!" he replied as he shot me a stealthy smile. I swore under my breath as Emmett walked hastily towards the door.

"Emmett!" I called. "Don't go."

"I see no reason to stay," he said quickly.

"No reason to stay, huh?" Edward paused before continuing his menacing rant. "Oh, Bella, are you alright? Did that hurt? It _was _a low blow. I have to give Emmett props for that one," Edward whispered in condescending tone. I bit my lip.

"Shut up Edward!" I screamed.

"Ugh!" he groaned loudly. "You are such a bitch!" My jaw dropped.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Emmett screamed.

"Alice, I'm out of here," Edward finished. Alice nodded weakly as I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Edward, Emmett, this is ridiculous. Me and Alice are going to be roommates for a very long time, and you're both very important to us, so, please? Could you just learn to get along?" Edward closed his eyes and smiled weakly.

"In your dreams, Bella." My face fell, for I knew exactly what he was talking about. With that, Edward turned out of the room, slamming the door in his thunderous wake. Alice brushed her dark, frail tendrils of hair away from her face.

"Well, that was interesting. I think I can skip out on the General Hospital today. Thanks Bella, Emmett." I laughed loudly, soon forgetting what Edward had said.

x

"It's only my third week there, Emmett, so no. I don't want to be responsible for whatever you plan on doing." I huffed.

"Sorry Bella." He apologized. "And who said we were planning anything! You know, I have to agree with dear Edward here, you are kind of being a bitch about this." I clenched my fists together as Edward chuckled behind me.

"You," I pointed towards Edward. "Shut up! And you," I shifted my seething gaze towards a very befuddled Emmett. "Don't ever call me that again." Emmett snorted. "You guys have shown up to Hatchey's despite me telling you not to, so why choose today to actually ask my permission?" I was very curious.

"We want to come and visit you at your place of employment, is that so hard to believe?" Emmett asked incredulously. I huffed in annoyance.

"It is, actually. You guys are planning something, I just know it." I looked towards Edward, his eyes shining in all their emerald green glory.

"What ever do you mean?" Edward asked. I scoffed.

"Easy there, Edward," Emmett said coolly. "We're just coming to hang out, alright? Alice will be there, and Jasper, and Rose." I nodded my head.

"I, however, will not," Edward mused. I pushed my palms together and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Thank you Jesus!" I screamed more sensuously than I intended. Emmett laughed as Edward's eyes clouded over in an- unobvious to anyone but myself- spout of lust.

"Be nice, Bells."

Over the past month, Edward and Emmett learned to set aside their differences, so that now, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all hung out together- as if nothing had ever happened between them. No fighting, no screaming, no bickering, no pure, undiluted loathing. It was refreshing, somewhat, to be able to wake to an exchanging of pleasantries or an uninteresting discussion concerning sports. It, however, did not help my case any. Me and Edward still fought incessantly in public, and Edward being closer to my brother now, made hating him that much harder. But when Edward let slip a particularly crude, or insulting comment, it only made it that much easier to revert to hating him. And these comments were churned out more often than not.

"What time are you guys coming up?" I asked, suddenly.

"You work until close, correct?' I nodded my head. Emmett raked his fingers through his hair. "Well then, everyone else will be up there, probably later." I sighed.

'Later? God Emmett, you're so incredibly perceptive to timing. With your uncanny ability at formulating descriptions, you should be a writer." Edward snorted.

"They'll be there later, Ms. Bossy Bitch. I'll be downstairs waiting to cart your ass aound." I shook my head, working my lower lip between my teeth.

"Alright! Alright!" Edward clamored. "Go get ready for work." I sighed thankfully, before picking up my tiny, black, spandex-tight shorts, and my Hatchey's embroidered polo shirt- to retreat to the bathroom for my shower. "It really is a shame I'll miss you in that uniform," Edward whispered. I grunted, unwilling to put up with anymore of Edward's incorrigibly randy remarks. Swiftly, I shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the shower head, twisting the opaque knobs until the water that poured out of the faucet was steaming. Quickly, I peeled off my clothes, and stepped into the shower, drenching my chocolate brown locks, and covering my entire body in a coat of scorching liquid.

The water felt hot on my back, hypnotizing me from the barely audible click of the bathroom door. The shower entry opened soundlessly before I could tear my eyes open, and my mind away from the momentously pleasurable heat that seared my back. His hands ran down my wet skin. The feel of his cold palm and wintry fingers a welcomed contrast to the blistering heat. My eyes wrenched open and Edward turned me around so that my body was pulled up flush against his. My cheeks were beyond the deepest, most ludicrous shade of red as Edward looked at me erotically. His eyes dark and shining with unparalleled desire.

Edward's sodden, bronze hair flopped down against his pale, perfectly constructed face. "You keep getting embarrassed like that, your cheeks are going to stay that color." I looked up timidly at Edward, tearing apart my bottom lip in the process. His finger moved away form my back, to pull at my bottom lip. I sighed. My body glittering from the beads of water that trailed across my skin.

"You know, with all these dreams you imprint on my brain, it's hard to believe you can still hate me for appearance's sake." Edward grinned impishly and leaned forward to rest his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry I can't go and see you tonight," he stated sincerely.

"Why? Are you going to miss making fun of me?" Edward laughed loudly, and pulled me tighter against the clothes that clung with dampness, to his flawlessly molded body. My hair hung in a curtain around my face, as Edward swept the soft locks away from my eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I smiled sheepishly.

When I was sure that I could not possibly be any more bored, in any one of my treacherous lectures, I would find myself in an imaginary realm of pure pleasure. Either moments such as this, with Edward, or a make-believe rendezvous where we would talk about our lives, and ask each other questions. It wasn't so often. Normally when we said something especially hurtful to the other person that day, I would find myself slipping into a different dimension. One where things between me and Edward were normal. Good, even. Soon enough, I found myself longing to dream of these meetings with Edward. Much to my dismay.

Edward licked his lips before leaning down and locking on mine with incomparable passion. Our lips moved mechanically with one another's, eliciting a breathy moan on my behalf. Edward backed away, panting slightly, before smiling widely down at me.

"Get ready for work," he said. "I'll see you later." I nodded, and squeezed my arms tightly around Edward's middle. He hugged me for a long moment, before looking at me closely.

"Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

"Hmmm?"

"You have to let go." I laughed.

"Technically, I don't, do I? You could just vanish out of my arms." Edward chuckled.

"I would rather you let me get a good look at you before I vanish, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. Now get out, Cullen." Edward sighed lightly, agreed, and let me go before disappearing.

I lifted one eyelid reluctantly, peering out behind a jet stream of water. The body heat I yearned to adhere to my person was long gone, as was Edward's velvet voice. I quickly jumped out of the shower, towel dried my hair, and twisted off the shower knobs. After I shimmied into my clothes, and blow-dried my hair, I traced a slick line of red lipstick across my lips, and brushed a coat of pitch black mascara over my thick lashes. Alice would be pleased.

I walked down the stairs and spotted Emmett easily amongst a crowd of random, eager party goers.

"Bells! Over here!" he called loudly. I bound over towards his jeep and leaped into the front seat. Emmett sped towards Hatchey's, checking the clock every few minutes as he pelted through stop signs.

"Emmett! I don't have to be there until seven! You can slow down."

"Yeah, I guess," he said anxiously, still never adjusting his speed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," he replied all no quickly.

"Alright." Emmett sighed and rubbed his temples briefly before turning the stereo on. I stared at him a long while, before we pulled up to the restaurant. I could see Alice and Jasper's car's. They were here early, as was Rosalie, in fact. Then I saw what I thought was a motorcycle, but it had a bright blue cover over it, making it impossible for me to quench my curiosity.

Unfortunately, I missed my own motorcycle immensely. I wasn't able to drive it up here, because Charlie wanted to make sure that I was safe, and he couldn't do that if Emmett was driving ahead of me. Needless to say, Charlie didn't trust me driving in front of Emmett either. Charlie didn't really appreciate my bike, like I did. Since I was such a shy, timid girl in high school, the bike was my active alternative to that retched lifestyle. I longed to feel the wind in my hair, and the looks of appreciation I received from an insurmountable amount of the Forks High School male population, for my tight white leather jacket, and aviators. I grinned at the memory.

Other than the small amount of cars, most of which belonged to my friends, I concluded that tonight was going to be dead, yet again. Normally, Hatchey's was packed to capacity with drunken guys that spouted off lame pick-up lines in a frustrating attempt to sway the waitresses to abandon their morals. But even though the outfit was ridiculous and the men were sometimes maddening, the tips were fantastic, and that was all that mattered.

I clamored out of the truck and rocked on my heels before shutting my door and making my way around the monstrous jeep to the driver's side.

"That uniform is made up of hardly enough material to even be considered socially acceptable." Emmett shook his head.

"Oh, but it helps me rake in the money!" I yelled obnoxiously. Emmett looked down at me and raised his eyebrow. "Come on, Emmett, let's go." I shuffled over to the door, and Emmett swung it open for me, allowing me to go in first. I adjusted my name tag and stepped over the threshold before I tripped over my tennis shoes and heard Emmett snicker behind me.

"Not funny," I warned. Emmett stared at me bemusedly as I abruptly realized that there was no sound coming from the inside of the restaurant. I swallowed loudly as my eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

"Emmett," I breathed quietly. "You didn't." Emmet smiled widely as I choked back a groan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bells," he mused. I slowly turned around and took in my dark surroundings. Before I had made the 360 degree turn, however, I heard the sharp intake of breath.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled, in unison.

The lights shot on, and I drank in every single one of my friends appearances. The restaurant was completely empty, save for my few friends. Jasper and Alice stood next to Rosalie, while Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, and my old friend Jacob Black stood on the other side of a small table- adorned with a brilliant white cake, coated in candles. The flames licked at the air around us, and I turned around to Emmett.

avoiding moving my lips so no one else could see my confession, I muttered "I hate you!" very quietly, while baring a wide, bright smile. Emmett did the same while he waved wildly at our group of friends.

"I _told _them you hated surprises!" he mumbled. I laughed and shook my head back and forth before my gaze landed on an extraordinary pair of sumptuous green eyes. I walked slowly over towards the small table and stared at my cake, along with the small pile of presents. I groaned inwardly. People had spent money on me. Ugh.

Alice sashayed her way up towards me, shaking her head proudly. "Look at you!" she beamed. "You look amazing! And I wasn't even their to help you!" I giggled quietly before my eyes landed on the figure that stood in the dark shadows of the corner of the room.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it," I shouted amusedly, knowing all to well who was hid slickly in the dark bend.

"I lied."

"Of course you did." I smiled, as I looked at the cake. Alice bounced and raised her hand so that everyone sang in unison. Everyone except the one man I was longingly staring at.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Bella," Emmett laughed obnoxiously as he replaced my name with squirt. I glared daggers at him, before looking back towards Edward. "Happy birthday to you!" The small party erupted in applause and Edward clapped mockingly slow.

"Okay , Bella, blow out your candles!" Alice chirped. Jasper smiled brightly as I leaned my dark hair over my shoulder, closed my eyes, and breathed inward. Before I expelled my breath onto the vivid orange flames, I saw a flash of me and Edward in the shower, kissing passionately. Whether he had planted that image in my mind, or I had dreamed it up myself was beyond me. And although I loathed Edward, it was apparent that it was only with half of my heart. I was definitely opting for that latter of the dream possibilities. Even if Edward had no such power over me, I would have wished for him all the same…

I heard the small group break out in applause, but kept my eyes closed as long as I could in a maddening attempt to hold on to the image of me and Edward. It felt so amazing in my dreams that I couldn't help but think that It was almost as good as kissing Edward in real life. Although I knew nothing could be that amazing. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to Edward's stock still form, and he looked deeply into my eyes. Either way, Edward had seen my dream before I blew out my candles. He knew that he was my wish.

Edward looked down at me sympathetically, conveying his apologies for not being able to be open about this, this… whatever it was that we were. I pursed my lips. Not out of anger, but out of the same type of sympathy Edward was willingly giving me.

"Alright, alright!" Alice called, shaking me out of my trance. Edward's gaze was quickly averted to the tile floor, as I focused on what Alice was saying.

"…Open presents!" she finished. Edward smiled widely.

"Alice, honestly. You guys shouldn't have gotten me anything." Alice shook her head animatedly.

"Oh please, of course we should have." Edward shook his head, obviously amused.

"No, you really shouldn't have. Bella hates when people spend money on her," Jacob finished. I grinned wildly and stepped around the cake table to hug my old friend.

"Jake, I haven't seen you in forever!" I cried.

"Bells, I saw you two days before you left for school." I laughed and squeezed Jacob tighter.

"It still feels like forever."

"Alright, I want Bella to open her present!" Alice yelled as she pointed towards the small stack of neatly wrapped boxes. I groaned and shifted out of Jacob's grasp. "Here, open this one first!" Alice yelled, placing a small silver box in my hand. I giggled and popped the lid off the box to reveal a bright white leather coat. I gasped and bounced in my seat.

"Where did you get this?" I asked Alice. She simply smiled, and my eyes darted around the table to all of my friends. The majority of my old one's were grinning wickedly. Rosalie smiled, and I avoided looking at Emmett, knowing he would ruin the moment. I'm sure Edward had no idea what was going on. I instinctively reached for the other three boxes, and opened the large square package first. I pulled my large black helmet out, and set it on the table, before opening the other box and taking out my aviators. I screamed.

"Oh my God!" Emmett walked up behind me sliding his thick hands over my eyes and plucking me up out of the chair, over to the door. I was waiting patiently for him to walk me outside, and give me my bike back. Sure all my present were things I had already owned at one point, but it meant so much to me, knowing that I would get that little piece of my freedom back. I missed my bike, and now I was going to have it again. Emmett quickly walked me over to the bright blue tarp covered motorbike before uncovering my eyes and ripping the tarp off in one swift motion. As soon as the blue wrap was thrown to the side, I was able to fully appreciate my bright red motorcycle. I ran up to my bike, fingering the bright silver adornments, and gasped loudly. It looked even more beautiful than I remembered. I threw myself into Emmett's embrace.

"Thank you so much Emmett!" I wailed. He laughed whole-heartedly and patted my smooth hair.

"Jacob towed it up here, so thank him. I had Charlie give all your stuff to Angela, no matter how much he didn't want to." I sighed loudly as I ran up to Jacob and hugged him just as forcefully.

"Oh, thank you Jacob!" I whispered. Quickly, I ran inside and grabbed my white leather jacket, helmet, and sunglasses. Kneeling down beside the table I forgot one tiny package and brought myself to sit on a dark green vinyl booth before I opened it slowly, making sure to do so before anyone entered back inside the restaurant. I carefully tugged off the bow and removed the small lid to reveal a tiny bracelet with a large, diamond heart attached to it. Normally, I wasn't one for jewelry, but this bracelet was absolutely breathtaking. With the dim light in the restaurant, the small crystal illuminated brightly, casting small rainbows across my pale, awe-stricken face. Alice soundlessly came in and sat next to me.

"Who gave you that?" She asked, in as much awe as I was. I quickly looked towards the box, and noticed there was no name. Jacob was more than likely to blame for this. But I didn't care. This bracelet was absolutely brilliant. Alice cooed. "Wow, it's beautiful," she breathed. I nodded my head in silent agreement. I settled on putting it back in the box, intent on asking people whether or not they had bought me the bracelet, but I knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. I sighed. It had to have been Jacob.

As soon as I placed the small bracelet back inside the box, I closed my eyes and racked my brain for mental images of the gift giver. As soon as my eyelids bowed, I sat back in my seat and felt a cool hand slide around my wrist, pulling my arm out. I opened my eyes quickly, to see Edward kneeling in front of me, the bracelet hanging in one of his cool hands. His eyes never escaping my scrupulous gaze, Edward gently fastened the bracelet around one of my tiny wrists, and cupped the glowing diamond. Edward winked suddenly and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before backing away and turning out towards the door.

Alice waved her hand enthusiastically in front of my face.

"Bella! Wake up!" My eyes snapped open, and every single one of my friends stared at me relentlessly.

"Sorry guys," I murmured. "Haven't been getting much sleep." I glanced at the corner I sensed Edward still standing in, and smiled shyly. He nodded and smiled as well, before walking over to me and staring into my dark brown eyes.

"I'm going to head out, alright?" I nodded solemnly. "Be careful on that bike," he murmured into my hair. I laughed and stared past his body to the small pool of witnesses. "Happy birthday Bella, I'll see you later." After Edward kissed me on the forehead, he scurried out of the restaurant. I knew full well that that was an open invitation to the other realm. I would be seeing Edward very soon…

"Whoa, I've never seen him act that nice to you," Alice stated. I laughed loudly.

"You have no idea," I finished. "No idea."

Jasper and Emmett began picking up boxes and wrapping paper as Alice and Rosalie continued to belt out lyrics to obscenely random pop songs. I laughed and caught up with my old friends, before slipping on my large helmet and bright white leather jacket and revving my engine.

"Be careful Bells!' Emmett called out. I laughed loudly, although it was deftly muffled by the large helmet, and kicked off the ground, so that I raced out of the parking lot with earth-shattering speed.

Not until I was home, in my pajamas, and underneath my warm, homely comforter did I nod off and dream colorfully. This time I felt no influence from Edward. However, I had been oddly aware that I still harbored a certain heart shaped diamond bracelet. One that I knew, for a fact, still lay dormant in a small black box on my kitchen table.

It may have been something only I had been accustomed to, but upon waking every morning, I find myself lodged in a preeminent daydream. This morning, however, was not one of my own familiar imaginings. With my eyes shut tightly, I felt the edge of my bed dip lower, and shift with the newfound weight of a person. Edward leaned over casually and whispered in my ear. "Why aren't you wearing the bracelet?" I shook my head and groaned.

"How would you know whether or not I'm wearing it?" I sighed. "You're here, aren't you?" Edward tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before sitting up from the bed. "No, actually, I'm not. I just know you well enough to know you're not wearing it." I snorted and rubbed the sleep from my eyes when I heard an actual knock sound from the door. My eyes shot open as I soon realized that I only had Alice as my band.

She bolted up from her perch on her mattress and answered the door enthusiastically. Jasper smiled a small smile and held up two cups of coffee. I closed my eyes to find myself back in my dorm room with only Edward as my company. "Bella?" he asked timidly.

"Hmmm?" I was drifting off to sleep, even in my sleep.

"I want to go on a real date with you."

My eyes wrenched open at the sound of Edward's velvet voice struggling to ask me out for real. Not like the 'dates' we had in out dreams…

"Like, a _real _date?" I asked. "Not a 'dream' date, but a real life date?" Edward nodded shyly and I tried as best as I could to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of my pale pink lips.

"I was thinking that maybe, well, we could double with Alice and Jasper, or we could go somewhere by ourselves." I smiled widely, this time, at Edward's inability to form one of his normal lewd statements. The fact that Edward was appearing openly intimidated by asking me on a real date made me more shy, as well.

"Alice and Jasper?" I asked incredulously. Edward snorted and stood up from his seat on my mattress.

"I may act oblivious at times." Edward stopped after I sent him a meaningful glare. "Alright, all the time. That doesn't mean I'm blind." I laughed loudly.

"So has Jasper talked to you about it at all?" I wondered aloud.

"He thinks he's being subtle when he talks about Ali. I know better than that." Edward chuckled as well, before sitting back down on top of my bed. "So, what do you say, Bells?" I smiled, my eyes shut tight once again.

"I say, that's a great idea. I can actually ask them once I wake up, seeing as how they're both here." Edward nodded, just in time for me to see, before kissing me gently on the forehead and vanishing.

I opened my eyes reluctantly as I drank in my surroundings. I smiled brightly towards Jasper and Alice, who were both sitting at the kitchen table. Alice eating a donut, and Jasper drinking coffee. I knew the other cup was for me. Not one single person who knows Alice would willingly give her caffeine.

I shot up out of bed, earning a wide smile from Alice as she talked to me with overbearing fervor, donut still being chewed thoughtfully in her mouth.

"-ood mooorning, Bella!" She chirped. Jasper smiled brightly before turning back towards Alice and shaking his head. She smiled sheepishly under his gaze.

"Jeez Ali, maybe you could swallow first. That might give Bella a bit more time to actually wake up." I laughed as Alice tried her hardest to glower at Jazz. She accomplished nothing, other than making me and Jasper laugh uncontrollably for a few long minutes while Alice continued to eat her donut. I wiped my eyes once again, before padding over to the table and sitting down, as Jasper slid the cup of coffee towards me.

"Can I try that? I've never had coffee before." Alice grinned innocently.

"NO!" Me and Jasper screamed in unison. Alice sighed and shook her head, muttering a barely audible 'whatever.'

It had been hard for me to look at Alice and Rosalie the same after I found out the secret. But they were every bit as normal as Edward. Despite his daily visits to my dreams.

Sometimes, I secretly wondered whether or not either one of the girls knew that Edward was making his daily round to my imaginings. It would be slightly awkward, knowing that they realized that Edward was able to do whatever he pleased in these synthetic dreams. Inwardly, I wondered if they had as over zealous imaginations as Edward and I.

Probably not.

"So, Alice, Jasper," I paused trying to rack my brain for words that were appropriate for what I was trying to say. "I was wondering..."

Alice pursed her lips, but both her and Jasper looked at me with a bountiful amount of curiosity radiating off of them in waves.

"Well, really, me and Edward were wondering-" Alice cut me short.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You and _Edward_?" I nodded gravely. "Whaaaaaat?" Alice buzzed. Jasper smiled shyly and I took it upon myself to come to the immediate conclusion that Edward already told him about us.

But then I thought about it some more… Was there really anything to tell?

A/N: TWILIGHT/ROSWELL CROSSOVER... type, thing? lol... I love both twilight and roswell, so I'm pretty pumped.


End file.
